One Last Selfish Night
by erychan86
Summary: AU where Cameron drives Kirsten home to Liam, after they have solved the case about the psychics (ep 1x09); he meets Camille on her way back home from having dinner with Linus' parents, which didn't go as well as we thought. This is a Camsten fanfiction, so do not worry about the fact there are a lot of scenes with Cameorn and Camille at the beginning, I just love the drama, and
1. Chapter 1 Someone else's girlfriend

The night was over. This time for real. Vanessa's killer was officially in the hands of Fisher and the police. Another victory for the Stitchers team but to Cameron, this one, tasted bittersweet. It was hard for him to admit, but he was the one who did't want her to go home tonight, he was the one who wanted her to avoid Liam for as long as possible. He tried to push her before Mia appeared.

" _What, are you my therapist now?" she said to him with the typical annoyed tone that she used every time he brought up the topic._

" _No, but debating your answer ever since he proposed, not once have I heard you mention love. " He was holding the stone that Jessica – Vanessa's co-host – gave him earlier that day, hoping it would protect his heart. "Do you love him?"_

 _She stopped walking and his heart was so loud in his ear he was scared he wouldn't be able to hear her answer. But she did't answer. When she turned her gaze was stolen by Mia._

They were now in the parking lot "Do you need a ride, Stretch? I can't see your car" he said looking around.

She nodded walking toward his convertible. They both had the same thought: maybe we can keep on driving and never turn back, but it was just a fantasy.

She tiredly fell into his passenger seat and just like that she was gone. She was in her living room with Liam, giving him that answer, and Cameron's chest started aching at the thought. He drove slowly. He kept looking over at her to see if she was still next to him, the light on the street caressing her skin so gently in a way he would never be able to do, not after tonight. Before there was at least the fantasy, maybe the hope even, but everything was about to change. She was still absorbed in thought when he stopped the car in front of her driveway. The light in the living room was on. Liam was waiting.

She looked at him confused. Both his hands on the wheel facing something outside, she followed his gaze just to notice her own house. Were they here already? She felt like she just sat down but it was already time to go. She should have been used to that feeling but usually she was trying to force herself to find a way to feel the passage of time, like counting how many seconds were passing between Cameron's nicknames. Another thought hit her mind. During their whole drive home they hadn't said a word to each other. Cameron never shut up. When he was driving her home from the lab he was able to go on and on about the tech and what it can do, and when he was driving her back after a case he would always ask her how she felt, if everything was alright, and how reckless she had been. She usually would just roll her eyes and give him some annoyed but clever answer but none of it happened this time and it felt off.

"That was fast" she said after a couple of seconds of silence. Cameron turned to face her and just smiled. It was a weak smile the kind that doesn't reach his eyes, a smile she thought she saw before but she couldn't place it. Her eyes got wider and filled up with questions.

"This is your stop, Princess. Your carriage has reached its destination"

It was fast, he felt it too, but he wasn't affected by temporal dyspepsia. His condition was all too common, all too normal, even boring compared to hers. A memory invaded him for a second.

" _Is this what love is? Intense connection and then heartbreaking loss?"_

Yes it was. For him at least. He didn't know back then, he thought it was just his sense of responsibility that urge to protect her, to face the danger like he thought he would never be able to do. He wasn't one of the brave kids growing up. Before the accident he constantly got bullied and never stood up for himself, so his parents paid for private tutoring. In college no one even noticed him. He was the nerdy guy with the spiky hair who had no friends. The Stitchers program changed all that, and now some guy who had disappeared for two years, was about to take everything away from him, to take her away from him. Rage shook him and his hands clenched the wheel.

He was just fooling himself, she never was his, she was always someone else's girlfriend and in just a couple of minutes she would become someone else's fiancee.

He wanted to stop the time and then jump forward where his sensitive heart wasn't breaking anymore. He felt the stone in his jacket pocket pressing against his shirt. It didn't help, not that he expected it to work anyway.

He looked at Kirsten one more time and said "Goodnight, Stretch." She smiled in response.

"Talk to you tomorrow?" she opened the door still looking at him waiting for an answer, like she wasn't sure she would ever see him again, and a wave of fear swept over her unexpectedly, it was like she could see him disappearing in front of her, another flash of Vanessa's vision of him unconscious in the corpse cassette in the lab. He brought her back to reality by saying "Of course". She stepped out of the car and he watched her walking away. He reached for the stone in his pocket as Kirsten closed the door behind her. He crushed the stone into his palm so hard that a jagged edge broke the skin and when he opened his hand the stone was stained with his blood. He was lost in thought when he heard a knock.

"Hey there, sorcerer, are you about to cast a spell or something?"

He looked up and he saw Camille grinning down at him. He put the stone back in his pocket embarrassed, trying to quickly think about what to say. She saved him the trouble.

"Are you okay?" the look on his face made her worry "Is Kirsten okay?" she looked toward the house.

"Yes" he answered "Our Lois Lane solved another case" he smiled but, again, it didn't came out quite right, Camille looked at him with a raised eyebrows, her hands on her hips. He cleared his voice "I just dropped her off, she's in there with Liam now, probably giving him his answer".

"Oh. Did she decided yet?".

"Well, I don't know what the answer will be..."

She cut him off "Even Kirsten can't say no to that pretty package". She regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"How was your evening?" she would love to have been saved by a change of topic, but this was't the case. She didn't want to talk about that evening, she didn't even wanted to think about it.

She had a great time with Linus and his parents. She felt like she belonged there and like she was wanted, but when she crossed the threshold on her way out she was back in the real world, a world where she knew she was only good at one thing: screwing things up. It didn't take long.

As the door closed behind them, Linus stepped next to her taking a deep breath "Wow, that was... wow".

"Yes" was all she was able to say, hugging herself, moving her hands frenetically over her arms as if to warm herself up, even thought the night wasn't cold at all.

Linus didn't notice, he was ecstatic. Camille met his parents and they liked her. She just had to be herself, the script he worked on for a whole day wasn't needed after all, things were going perfectly in Linus' life: he had a great job, the best parents in the world and the most gorgeous girlfriend on the planet. He was a lucky dude. He started walking toward his car and Camille followed. He kept talking but she wasn't listening, the sound of her inner voice was too loud "You will screw this up. You are not fitting in this picture. You are a lone wolf. You don't rely on other people. People suck. You are going to screw this up and you are going to get hurt".

Linus opened the door for her, still talking. He was so happy. She looked at his smile and all she could think about was that it would't last for long.

He sat next to her and finally stopped. He was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Camille?"

She blinked and looked back at him.

"Your place or my place?"

She wasn't ready for it.

"Listen Linus. Tonight I had fun, but let's be honest. I came here to help a friend, nothing more than that. I am not girlfriend material, we agreed this was a one time only deal."

Linus was now confused.

"But... I thought..." he started without knowing how to finish the sentence.

"You thought what, Linus? I was clear from the beginning. I am not that kind of girl. I just want to have fun. You decided a long time ago that it was your mission to change me but I don't want to be changed... I don't need to be fixed", she was angry now.

Linus wasn't sure where all this was coming from. They were happy just a couple of minutes before, did he say something wrong? "Camille... I... I'm sorry if I said something wrong, I don't want you to change, I like you exactly the way you are"

"The way you are", that hit her harder than she expected. "You are going to screw it up, Camille, that's who you are, you are a mess, he is going to find out soon enough".

"You wanted to change me Linus, you wrote a script for me, do you understand? A script! You wanted me to lie about who I am because you thought I wasn't enough" he was right, her brain was shouting at her and she raised her voice to cover the sound of her own thoughts "You don't know who I am... You just know who you want me to be". There was a minute of silence that went on for what felt like much longer. "I am sorry Linus. It was nice, but now it's over." She took a deep breath and she stepped out of the car.

"Camille, where are you going?" Linus got off of the car with a jump.

"I'm going home, Linus. You should go home too".

She saw the lights of a car coming in their direction. A cab. What a perfect coincidence, like a message that leaving was the right thing to do. Without hesitation she lifted her hand and the cab slowed down. "I'm sorry" she said before stepping into the yellow car.

"I need a drink, and from the look on your face, you need one too, my friend". She jumped in the passenger seat of Cameron's convertible. "I've always wanted to do that".

Cameron looked at her astonished. Did he have something better to do? Somewhere else to be? Was someone waiting for him? No, no and again no.

"Where are we headed?"

"I know a place not too far from here"

Cameron started the car and left tread marks on the ground. He drove fast like he was running away, and Camille did't have any problem with that... she was on the run too, after all.

The dirt on the ground where Cameron's car was parked hadn't settled yet when Liam stormed out of Kirsten's apartment with his bag on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2 One Last Selfish Night

Cameron realized it was Friday in the exact moment he parked outside the door of a club called "Inferno". He could not see the end of the line. At the door, a huge bald guy with a braided beard and sunglasses, was towering over all these poor lost souls.

"We are never going to get inside. Do you have anywhere else in mind?" He was about to start the car again when Camille put a hand on his forearm.

She was smiling at him like he just said something stupid and cute at the same time.

"Cameron. Come on. Do you really think a line and a guard dog can stop this..." she pointed at herself "...from getting in there?" she laughed.

Cameron didn't even have the time to think of an answer when she started taking off her long skirt.

"Wh...What are you doing?" He covered his eyes and turned his head.

"Calm down mom, I have outfit number 2 under this. Rule number one: always get out of the house prepared for anything. I need to show some skin if I want to get us in".

She unbuttoned her blouse and messed up her hair giving it more volume. She moved the rearview mirror toward her the, and took her lipstick out of her purse. When she was done she sent a kiss to her reflection and moved her attention to Cameron, who was looking at her shocked. She moved a hand in the direction of his hair but he stopped her "Oh no no no no, my hair is perfect the way it is, thank you very much. Now let's go, shall we?"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and they got out of the car in the direction of the Inferno.

"Please tell me we're not going to tease anyone tonight".

"What you don't know can't hurt you". His mind went to Kirsten for a second. Did she say yes to Liam? He shook his head, Camille was walking faster now and she was already far ahead "Wait!" he yelled and he started running toward her.

Inside it was as hot as hell. The name suited the place almost too perfectly, also the music was as loud as a punishment. The club was crowded but Camille was on a mission, he lost sight of her in less than a second and he panicked. He started looking around when he saw her jumping trying to get his attention. He waved back and she pointed at the bar. When he reached her she was already trying to get the bartender's attention.

She asked Cameron, without even looking at him "What's your poison?"

"What?" he asked, not sure he heard her correctly over the music.

"What are you drinking?" she laughed looking at him.

"I don't know" he wasn't too much of a drinker to be honest. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He was about to tell Camille they should get back home, when he saw a tall skinny blond kissing a very fit guy. The thought of Kirsten and Liam made his heart sink.

"Boiler Maker" he shouted. He didn't even know what it was, but he remembered one guy in college talking about how these things make you forget even your own name if you're not careful. And he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget everything that night. Even if only for a couple of hours.

"Boiler Maker" she repeated impressed "Okay, let's get this party started" the bartender was looking at her now "Hey you, Big Jim, here boy, two Boiler Makers and make them worth the wait".

The bartender poured two beers and two shot glasses spilling some of the whisky on the counter. Cameron and Camille took their shots and raised them.

"Let's get charged" she said before dropping the shot glass into the beer glass, Cameron did the same following her lead. The beer was cold but the liquor set his throat on fire. He felt the blood rushing to his head and for a second Kirsten was as gone as the drink. "Another one" he said, Camille smiled and waved at the big bartender pointing to their empty glasses.

Kirsten was sitting on her porch, playing distractedly with her phone between her hands. Liam was gone and she knew she should have felt something. She tried to concentrate on the moment she just lived trying to remember what she learned about emotions from her previous stitches.

It wasn't supposed to work that way.

She kept concentrating. She wasn't feeling loss like she should have, it was more a sort of guilt maybe? She didn't want to hurt him but she did. He was a great guy but yes, he wasn't enough. Why? He was – as everyone else loved to say – Perfect.

He was very smart, more than average. He was good in the kitchen and in bed. He was as handsome as a GQ model... She smiled at the thought of Cameron saying that joke. He looked very nice tonight in his suit, she said she didn't want him there but she was glad he was. She stopped rolling her phone and dialed a number.

Camille was in the bathroom trying to find a way to keep her hair up. The place was extremely hot and the alcohol wasn't helping the situation. She looked at her reflection in the mirror: her cheeks were flushed and her eyes watery. She thought of Linus and his face when she started yelling at him, the way his smile disappeared from his eyes when she broke things off. They were never a couple officially but he was the most serious relationship she had had since forever, and she destroyed it. He would had be better off without her anyway: she was damaged goods and he had everything she never had. It wasn't meant to be. She needed to get him out of her system as soon as possible.

She was glad she founded Cameron outside her door, the idea of getting back into the house to see Kirsten and her perfect fiancee hugging on the couch, and having to congratulate them on their engagement wasn't something she wanted to deal with. She wasn't jealous, she was happy for Kirsten, if that's what what she wanted. She deserved something good in her life. God knows how horrible it would be not to be able to feel anything. She was hurting now, but she was still happy she could feel it. It didn't matter how shitty her past was and how much she suffered, she knew she was the lucky one between the two of them. Her thoughts got interrupted by her phone ringing in her purse.

Cameron was leaning on a cocktail table with a bottle of beer in his hand, his head wasn't as clear as a half an hour before, but a part of him felt like he needed it. His phone started vibrating in his pocket, as he reached for it the stone fell to the floor. He bent to reach for it like it was the most precious thing he had. When the stone was safe in his hand he moved his attention back to the phone and Kirsten's beautiful face was there, looking at him.

He stared at his phone still clinging to the stone.

"Liam asked me a question which I haven't answered yet. Therefore, there was nothing for me to report."

Was there something to report now?

He wasn't ready to hear the answer. For now Kirsten was like Schrödinger's cat. As long as he didn't answer the phone Kirsten was neither single nor engaged. He didn't want to know. But he knew. She cared about Liam, she just wanted to be sure.

"Look, I have a hard enough time sorting out my past. I need to consider my future with a certain degree of caution. I want to be sure he's the one."

He didn't want to have to congratulate her. She was now someone else's fiancee. Time to put his feelings for the impossible girl to the side. Friendship was all he had to offer, but not tonight. He needed one last selfish night. Tomorrow. He will be her friend tomorrow.

"Tomorrow" he whispered putting his phone back in his pocket.

Camille got back to the table just as he was putting away his phone. His lips were sealed in something she could only describe as pain.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. It was just Kirsten probably ready to share the good news" he gulped down his last sip of beer. "It's too loud in here... I will call her tomorrow to congratulate her". He nervously rubbed the back of his neck putting the fakest of smiles on his lips.

"How do you know she said yes to Liam?" she asked pretending not to notice.

"I don't, but I don't want to be the one who opens the box".

"What?"

"Nothing, are you ready for another round?"

She finished her drink "Always". Cameron waved at the waitress.

Kirsten was about to call again, it was weird for Cameron not to answer his phone. Another flash of him in the corpse cassette, she shook her head thinking he was probably in bed seeping... It had been a very long night... she guessed. She looked at the time on her phone. 2:13 am. Yes, probably he was sleeping. She suddenly realized Camille wasn't home yet. Probably she was staying at Linus's.

She had the place to herself for once in a long time and she wasn't tired, so she decided to work on solving Ed's riddle.

She took the key Ed left her at her mother's tomb into her hands and asked "What do you want me to remember, Ed?" Was it her mother? The way she died? Or was it her father and why he left her? She didn't even know if what she had to remember was something that happened before or after the car accident. Maggie had some of the answers, she was sure about that, but asking was out of question. She could not trust her anyway.

"You knew my mother?" She asked feeling the fever taking away her last bit of energy.

"I worked with her when I was first administrating the Stitchers Program."

"But she never worked at the program." Maggie was lying. That wasn't possible, was it?

"She did. In fact, your mother was one of the original designers of our technology along with Ed." Was Ed involved with the program too? All of that made no sense. If he was part of the program, something he worked on - along with her mother - his whole life, why would someone have to kill him in order to get her to be part of it. He didn't want her to work for the program? Was Mr. Turner the one who gave the order to kill Ed? Was he responsible for the death of her mother too?

She fell asleep on the couch with all these questions running through her head.

Kirsten was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing, someone was calling her on a Saturday morning. That could only mean trouble. It was Linus.

"Hello Linus"

"Good morning Kirsten. Listen, I'm sorry to wake you up, but we kind of need you at the lab. Can you please grab Camille and get over here ASAP?"

"Camille?"

"Tall brunette with a temper... that shares the flat with you?"

"Yes I know who Camille is, I thought..." she stopped, maybe Camille got back home and managed to reach her room quietly for once "... never mind, we'll be there soon".

As soon as she hang up she heard the familiar sound of keys trying to find their way into the lock. Camille made her triumphant entrance into the room. Her hair was messy and she wasn't exactly wearing what she went out in the day before.

"Good Morning..." Kirsten got up arms crossed with an inquisitive grin.

Camille jumped to the sound of Kirsten's voice.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing up?"

"We need to get back to the lab"

"On a Saturday?"

"No days off for the wicked murderers of Los Angeles".

Camille kept walking toward her room "I'll be ready in 10".

"Where have you been?" Kirsten asked when Camille was already in her room going through her drawers.

"At Linus" she lied.


	3. Chapter 3 Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow

"Why do people lie?"

Ed was reading the newspaper, his coffee mug in his hand. He lifted his eyes from the second page, Kirsten was looking into her bowl of cereal, she was so small she could not reach the ground with her feet and her arms were resting at the level of her shoulders on the table.

"Why do people lie?" Kirsten repeated still without lifting her eyes from her breakfast.

Ed folded the paper. Nothing interesting to read anyway, another girl killed not too far away from Mulholland Drive and no leads to follow for the police. The world was a sick place.

"Well honey, for a series of different reasons" he took a sip from his mug.

She raised her gaze her expression emotionless, as usual. He thought about all the reasons he lied to her and all the lies yet to come. All the bad things he did and he would do to protect her.

"Sometimes the truth is too painful and we want to protect the people we care about so we decide to lie" Ed's tone, always so sweet and caring, it was so soothing, she never noticed before.

"Kirsten... Kirsten..." Camille's voice brought her back. She was looking at her eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. "Are you done with your breakfast?" Kirsten looked down at her half full bowl of cereal. "Yes I'm done" she said looking back.

"So, we should go, come on we are late" Camille picked up Kirsten's bowl and shoved a spoon full of soggy cereal into her mouth.

"You are the one who is late!" Kirsten replied "I have been ready for a while".

"How would you know that? I said 10 minutes and maybe that is exactly the amount of time it took me... Come on. Where are these damn keys now?" She started taking everything out of her bag when Kirsten held them out in front of her nose.

"Looking for these?"

"Ha ha... Come on let's go now before Maggie sends the helicopter".

When they arrived at the lab everyone was already there. The door to the elevator opened and Cameron looked in their direction without moving his head and went back to his papers. His hand started scratching his neck like he does when he's nervous. Camille lowered her head and walked to her desk without saying a word. Surprisingly that wasn't the first odd thing of the morning. First the lie – what was that about? - then in the car Camille kept looking at her like she was trying to figure something out and every time Kirsten caught her doing it she denied it.

Kirsten started walking toward Cameron's station. He saw her coming and he quickly grabbed something from his desk and hurried away, Kirsten slowed down, surprised by that, and stopped next Linus' desk. Cameron was now talking with a very confused Tim. The big engineer looked at Kirsten for a second before Cameron demanded his attention back by unwisely touching his arm.

"What's going on?" she said staring at Tim who was giving Cameron a intimidating look.

"We have a case" said Linus typing something on his computer, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She rolled her eyes, and when she opened her mouth again to reword her question, Maggie stepped out of her office.

"Okay People. Enough with the long faces. Yes, it's Saturday morning and we all had plans, it may come as a surprise but I have a life too... but killers don't take the weekend off. So come on, everyone at their stations. You four, in my office, now."

While Maggie was giving them some background about the case, Kirsten took a moment to look around the table. She was about to stitch into the conscience of the guy, so she would find out everything she needed to know soon enough.

Linus was quiet but his leg was moving nervously under the table, like he had something more important to do. He kept staring at Camille trying not to be caught: anyway Camille was way too concentrated on Maggie's report to notice, but not nearly as focused as Cameron. He was looking at the screen like it was the only thing in the room, his posture was different, usually he was very relaxed, that morning he was tense. His hair was messy, like messy for real, not styled to look that way, and it was obvious he didn't have much to sleep the night before. There was a weird energy in the air, and it wasn't her doing this time.

"... and this time I want Camille to guide Kirsten into Mr Olsen's memories".

"What?" Camille asked surprised.

"Cameron suggested it a couple of weeks ago, and I think it's a good idea to have a backup just in case something happens to him during one of your field trips".

"First: thanks for your faith in me and my skills" Cameron said taking it too personally, "Second: I changed my mind about it, it's too soon".

"Yes, I don't think I'm ready... Like at all. I am very happy with my job." She looked around searching for support.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I wasn't clear, I'm not seeking a consensus, I'm calling the shots here. Camille will be the one who will guide Kirsten into Mr Olsen and Cameron step to the side and help. This is my decision and that's final. Now, back to your stations, we don't have any time to lose".

Camille was the first to flee the room followed by Linus, Cameron stayed behind to talk to Maggie but she just gave him a look and left the room. He closed his eyes and exhaled. When he re-opened his eyes, he noticed Kirsten was still in the room. She was looking at him arms crossed and head to one side, like she was studying him. She was in front of the door so there was nowhere for him to run.

"Tomorrow" he thought. "Today is Tomorrow".

"What are you still doing here? Maggie said we need to go". He said hoping to chase her off.

"It will take some time to get the stations ready, I just have to jump into my cat suit and you already have everything ready to go. Why didn't you return my call?" The question came out so quickly it seemed like it was part of the same sentence.

"I'm sorry I was tired and I fell asleep... You know nothing gets you as tired as going to an event so hot it could burn down the house" he smiled trying to pretend everything was alright. That was becoming a habit. Every-time he was around her he felt that pit in his stomach and needed to make a joke or say something clever to calm himself down, but that didn't always work, and recently, she started smiling back and that made things even worse, he needed to see that smile.

"It doesn't look like you had much sleep last night" she moved a step closer and he took a step back. She stopped, surprised.

"Um... So what were you calling me for? Should I say congratulations?" he moved his gaze to her finger. No ring.

"I said no. Liam left. It's over"

Cameron was hit by a mix of feelings. He did't know what to say.

"Cameron" Maggie called from the other room.

"I... I'm sorry. I have to go... " He stopped on the door step. "If you want to talk later..."

"You know me, I'm already over it". He looked back and he knew it was never that easy, not even for her.

"I'm just saying... I'm here... If you need me".

"I know you are" she smiled. He felt like shit, she needed him and he didn't answer his damn phone. He had his phone in his hands and he decided not to answer. He was such a coward.

Maggie called again, louder this time. Cameron looked at Kirsten one more time. There was so much he wanted to say to her but he didn't know exactly what he wanted to say.

"As you said...", she started walking back to the table to take her bag "...Maggie is waiting. Go." He stepped out of the room.

Kirsten looked down at the lab and saw Camille looking up at her. When their eyes met she moved her attention back to her desk. There was something weird going on.

Kirsten came out of the changing room in her black suit. She looked up at Cameron's station and she heard him and Camille talking "... I don't know why I said it, she caught me off guard".

"That's not good". Cameron was worried.

"It's not like we did something wrong..."

He noticed Kirsten passing by. Her eyes on them.

"Hey... you... are you ready?"

That "Hey you" caught her off guard. He always had nicknames and other nonsense for her. "Yes" she simply answered "Yes I am". She climbed into the fish tank.

"My dear crew, I won't be your captain today... I know, I know, don't be sad. To fill my boots we have today the lovely Camille" She burnt him with her eyes. "Okay, maybe not so lovely".

Cameron started "Okay I need a go, no-go for..." Camille cleared her voice "Ahem"

"Sorry. The deck is all yours". He took a step back.

"Okay guys, it's a Saturday and I know everyone has something better to do, even you Tim, so let's get it over with, everybody ready?"

Everyone said yes.

"Okay, Kirsten, let's do it."

"I already like you better." Cameron rolled his eyes and Camille tried not to laugh.

"Initiate stitch neurosync on my mark. Three, Two, One... Mark!"

Kirsten was now in Mr Olsen's mind. They were in an alley. It was dark. He was wearing a coat and a hat.

"Where are you Kirsten?" Camille asked. It was weird to hear her voice instead of Cameron's.

"I'm not sure. Looks like I landed in a gangster movie"

"What do you see?"

"I see Mr. Creepy hiding in the dark... He is waiting for someone. Wait..." Kirsten moved to have a better look at the person Olsen was spying on. "I see someone on the street. I can hear... music"

"What kind of music?"

"I don't know... Like the kind at the rave. There's nothing here to see, it's too dark, move me forward".

"As you wish" Camille said and then, looking at Cameron "I understand it now, it's intoxicating" He chuckled. "Is that okay?" She asked Kirsten.

"I'm outside a club now. There's a long line outside... Olsen found another way to get in."

"What's the name of the place?".

"I can't see it... There's a guy at the door... He has... a long braid on his chin?"

Cameron and Camille looked at each other. "Okay Kirsten. Is there anything that can tell you what day is it?"

Kirsten gulped in surprise.

"What Kirsten, what do you see?" Cameron asked concerned.

"Nothing... I thought... He... He is looking for something but he can't find it. He's going back outside now. He's calling someone..."

"Kirsten we don't have much time"

"Wait... We're in his car now... I can just hear his part of the conversation... Oh No" she quickly inserted the pin-code and she was out.

She looked around for Maggie who was looking at her from outside her office.

"Fisher. Call Fisher now" Kirsten said in panic.


	4. Chapter 4 An Attack Straight To The Hear

Kirsten's hair was still wet when she came out of the Chinese restaurant. Cameron was already in the car, engine on, waiting for her. His eyes fixed on a point in front of him, he was holding the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

She sat next to him "Go" She said. The car was already moving when she closed the door.

When they arrived at the hospital Camille and Linus were already there, waiting next to the nurse desk. Camille had her arms crossed and a lost look on her face, Linus kept getting up and sitting down every time a doctor or a nurse was passing by.

"Where's Maggie?" Cameron asked Linus scanning the room as they pushed through the door..

"They didn't want to tell us anything so she had to show her badge to the nurse. They went together into that room, and now we're waiting". In any other situation Linus would have been excited to have Maggie having to show her badge, but he was too worried now. Fisher was the victim of an attack earlier that morning. It wasn't clear how it happened, but Kirsten said it wasn't Olsen who did it.

" _There's another guy" she said climbing out of the tank "...he's going to hurt Fisher. We need to warn him"._

 _It was too late. When Maggie called, Fisher was already in the emergency room and they were about to take him into surgery. She grabbed her jacket and left the lab. Linus ran and stopped the elevator doors. "What happened? Where is he?"_

" _He's been shot, he's at the White Memorial"._

" _Oh My God" Camille covered her mouth in shock. Cameron wasn't able to move._

" _We're coming with you" Linus said stepping into the elevator. Camille was about to get in too when Maggie said "You're not going anywhere. This could be an attack on the program, you stay here."_

" _Or it could be something else" Linus interrupted. "He's our friend and he's in the hospital. We're coming with you". Maybe it was the determination in his voice or maybe the desperation in his eyes, but Maggie decided not to put up a fight anymore, and she let them both in._

" _Are you coming?" Linus asked Cameron. He looked at Kirsten. She was dripping all over the floor, still in her black suit._

" _You go, we'll be right behind you" Cameron said looking at Kirsten, she nodded and ran into the changing room. The elevator door closed. Cameron put his hands in his hair. What was happening? Were they all in danger. Olsen was at the Inferno the night before, Cameron was sure about that, and he was looking for him and Camille, but luckily he didn't find them. "I could be the one under surgery now" he thought. Fear invaded him thinking about what he went through when he was just 10 years old. He shook it off. He needed to be strong, he wasn't the only one in danger. His friends were too. Kirsten was in danger. He needed to protect her. He grabbed his jacket and called the elevator._

" _Ayo" the girl looked back at him. "Tell Kirsten I'm waiting outside"._

Maggie came out of the room with a very young doctor.

"Thank you very much, Doctor Novak. I appreciate it." They shook hands and he left. Maggie walked toward the team.

"Is that Fisher's doctor? Isn't he way too young to take care of people?" Camille asked.

"Doctor Novak is more than qualified. Now, Fisher is still in surgery. He arrived here at 5:30 am. He was on a police job and he got shot. The doctors are going to be able to give us more answers when they're done with the surgery".

"If he was on a police job it means we're not in danger, right?" Linus asked.

"It seems that's the case, but it's always a good thing to be careful. After all we're working for a program that would make a lot of people mad". Maggie took a deep breath. "Okay, now we need to know more. How long before we can stitch into the sample again?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to call the lab... Approximately five hours, I would think" Cameron answered.

"I'm calling the lab." Linus needed something to do, he was going crazy.

"Okay" Maggie started to think "Go home now, there's no sense for us all to stay here. I'll call as soon as there's some news on the situation. I'll see you at the lab in 5 hours."

"Maggie" Cameron stepped forward. "May I have a word with you... in private?"

Maggie squinted her eyes and both stepped off to the side. Kirsten moved in their direction but Camille stopped her "Do you know what private means?"

"I just don't understand why all this secrecy is necessary. Fisher got shot and Cameron is now sharing recipes with Maggie?" she was furious.

"Woah. What's going on with you, tiger?"

"What's going on with me? What's going on with you? Why did you lie to me this morning? You weren't with Linus. He called me to let us know Maggie needed us at the lab. He thought you were home".

Camille was caught off guard. She didn't know what to say. Kirsten was waiting for her to spill it, but Linus interrupted. "I talked with Ayo. They will be ready in 5 hours. This is just crazy..." He kept talking and Camille thanked him mentally for saving her from a very awkward situation, she knew though it wasn't over. She needed to came back with a good excuse and quickly.

"Listen Maggie" Cameron was whispering. "I don't think it's wise to drop the possibility that we might be in danger". She crossed her arms and gave him an inquisitive look. Cameron took it as an invitation to go on "I think I know who Olsen was spying on..." he took a deep breath "... he was spying on me and Camille".

"What?" She looked mad. Well... she always looked mad to Cameron.

"Camille and I went out last night... I mean, it wasn't a date or anithing like that... I mean she is... you know..."

"Cameron, try to stay on topic please".

"Yes... Okay... So Camille and I were at the Inferno last night. Kirsten, in the stitch, saw a guy with a braided beard at the door of the club and a long line... I saw that guy last night... And Olsen was looking for someone and he called the guy who shot Fisher... Fisher works with us... It can't be a coincidence".

"No, it's certainly not". She took a minute to think. "Okay, I don't care what you do, but do not share this information with Kirsten, the last thing we need is her to go on a kamikaze mission. Let me look into this first."

He nodded.

"Now. Take her home and keep her busy until we can stitch her into the sample again. I'll see you at the lab in 5 hours".

She walked away without saying goodbye and dialed a number on her phone. Cameron went back to the group.

"So? Are you done exchanging diaries?" Kirsten asked venomously. He looked at her hurt by her tone but he didn't answer.

"The question is, what do we do for the next 5 hours. I don't know about you guys but I'm not very fond of hospitals".

"Well... I didn't have breakfast this morning and I am kind of hungry..." Camille suggested.

"I'm always game for a late breakfast" Linus said. "What about you guys".

"I'll pass. I've work to do" Kirsten said walking away.

"Wait!" Cameron yelled. "I'm sorry guys, rain check?" he didn't wait for an answer and he ran after the blonde.

Camille ran a hand through her hair. "Well, isn't this awkward?" Linus smiled nervously.

"Hey daddy-long-legs, slow down" Kirsten stopped and turned and Cameron almost bumped into her.

She crossed her arms waiting for him to keep talking. She looked mad.

"I guess you need a ride?" he said, uncertain just exactly what was going on with her.

She turned again and kept walking toward his car.

"What are you working on, maybe I can help... Two brains are better than one".

"When one has an IQ of 168 she doesn't need another brain to slow her down".

"Or maybe you're just scared this inferior being is going to solve the case about Ed's murder before you do?".

"How do you know I..." she was impressed more than surprised.

"I listen."

"But I never said I was working on it". She raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't need to say it... I think I just knew you wouldn't give up so easily". He smiled.

She pretended to think for a while. "Okay, you can come along. But first, tell me what were you doing at that club I saw in the stitch with Camille".


	5. Chapter 5 To Trust or Not To Trust?

"Okay, you can come along. But first, tell me what were you doing at that club I saw in the stitch with Camille".

Cameron froze. All he could think about was Maggie's words: "I don't care what you do, but do not share this information with Kirsten, the last thing we need is her to go on a kamikaze mission."

He knew that if he told Kirsten the truth she would have put herself in danger. He needed to protect her. "Come on Cameron, think fast". Kirsten was tapping her foot waiting.

"Me? In a club? With Camille" He laughed. "This is hilarious! I'm sure you just saw someone who looked like us"

"I know what I saw". She sounded like a child.

Olsen was definitely looking for someone - she felt it in the stitch - and his partner was after Fisher. Everything made sense: The person who hired Olsen and his partner must have given them photos of their targets, but with the combination of noise, bad lighting and the crazy amount of people around, it was probably too difficult for Olsen to find his targets, but not for Kirsten... She was able to recognize Cameron in that crowd. Even if he was't looking at her.

She went back into her mind to what she saw.

Cameron and Camille had their backs turned to Olsen and they were... drinking? There were a lot of empty beer bottles at their table. She was't able to hear them, but she knew they were laughing a lot, Camille's hand was on Cameron's shoulder trying to keep her balance. She saw him naturally place his hand on Camille's back while raising his hand calling for someone. The thought of it reminded her of a feeling she had on a stitch in the past. What was it? Jealousy?

"I'm sure that was some sort of glitch, Ace. You saw Camille and I talking before when you were entering into Olsen's memories and maybe that thought stuck into your head for some reason..." Cameron hoped Kirsten would let it go. He didn't want to lie to her, not even for a good cause.

She decided to drop it for the moment, there was no point, she would have kept repeating what she saw and he would have kept denying using every excuse in the book. She knew what she saw and she knew both, he and Camille, were lying... but what for? What were they trying to hide from her?

"Let's go. We're loosing precious time here. There's something I need to show you." She said as she opened the car door.

"... So you said Ed left you a key... Hidden inside your mother's tomb?" Cameron was impressed. That man was a genius on all fronts.

"Ed went to a lot of trouble hiding this. It has to be important. It has to be connected to his murder." Kirsten's voice was filled with frustration. "Ed wanted me to remember something, and Turner told me Ed died protecting me."

"Just like Martha" Cameron kept that thought for himself.

"And you think the answer is inside whatever that key opens? What does it open?" he asked

"I don't know. I skimmed through everything he left me. That key doesn't open anything".

"Maybe it's not something he kept in the house. As you said, Ed went through a lot of trouble to hide this key, I don't think he would have kept the thing it was supposed to open in his house... "

Kirsten started to think. Where would Ed put something precious? A place came to her mind.

"I think I know where it could be. Let's go!" She grabbed the sleeve of Cameron's shirt and started pulling him out of the house impatiently.

Cameron's car stopped in a part of town he would have never imagined he would go. Apparently Ed used to bring Kirsten along with him to another apartment occasionally. Kirsten remembered it was empty but he always received some mail there.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Cupcake? This place doesn't strike me as safe." On the other side of the street a guy covered in tattoos was spray-painting a wall. "Maybe we should go."

"I can go by myself if you think you can't handle it". The thought of letting her go by herself was even worse than the idea of waiting in the car alone.

"I was just checking if you changed your mind. Let's go in. Who knows... maybe it's a very cozy place... Can't judge a book from its cover, right?".

Kirsten opened the door. At her feet there was a pile of mail. Most of it was junk mail addressed to Edward Michaelson. Cameron stepped over the mail looking around. "Nope... This is just as I imagined: super creepy". The apartment was small and dusty. The only natural light was coming out of a window in the kitchen. The only pieces of furniture were 2 chairs and a table, a dark green sofa by the door and a desk attached to the wall opposite the sofa. "How much do you think the rent is for this kind of place? I mean... Can they actually charge money for this?" he scanned the room.

Kirsten ignored him and walked toward the desk. She opened the second drawer and she took out a carousel covered in dust. She wiped it clean and she opened it. A paper ballerina started its routine to the sound of a sweet melody. Next to the dancer there was a little key hole. Cameron got closer watching from over her shoulder. His presence in that very important moment made her feel more confident. She took the key out of her bag and put it on the key hole. When it fit she shared a look with Cameron, he nodded equally anxious. Inside the carousel there was a flash-drive.

They got back to Cameron's apartment. His laptop was on the kitchen table, Kirsten sat in front of it and Cameron stood behind her. His hands on the back of the chair, overwhelmed by a combination of excitement and concern.

"And... of course it's encrypted" He said rolling his eyes.

"Yes but I know how to decrypt it... This is my code." She kept moving her long fingers across the keyboard and the symbols became letters. It was working... "This is going to take too long... I think I can decrypt this quicker using the quantum computer at the lab. I can establish a secure connection and get all the data out of this flash drive in a couple of minutes. But I need your help." She turned catching him by surprise. In her eyes there was a kind determination he had never seen before, but also vulnerability. "Maggie can't find out about this". She was finally trusting him.

He looked at his watch. "We need to go back to the lab now for the stitch, I can buy you some time after we're done with it".

She nodded.

When they arrived at the lab Maggie was talking with Camille and Linus.

"How's Fisher?" Cameron asked walking in their direction.

"He's in the ICU now but the doctors think he's going to be alright." Maggie's tone was emotionless.

Cameron exhaled "Thank God. Finally good news". He patted Linus' back and smiled.

"Okay, how are we doing here? Is everything ready? He asked, making his way to his station. Camille followed him.

"The sample is ready to be stitched into" Linus said sitting at his desk.

Kirsten came out of the changing room and stepped into the fish tank.

"Lights at 20%, please. I need a go/no go for stitch neurosync."

Every station was ready.

"Comm check, one, two, one two."

"I'm with you." Kirsten said closing her eyes relaxing.

"Alright Stretch, I'm going to put you into an earlier memory to stat, so maybe we can find out who hired this guy and why. Are you ready for me paper ballerina"

"I'm ready tin soldier"

"Let's step into the fire. Induce stitch neurosync on my mark. In three, two, one, mark."

"I'm with Olsen in his car. We're parked... He's waiting... Oh my God... He has a gun in the glove compartment..."

"Look around Cupcake, where are you?"

"I'm... I'm... I don't know, I've never been here"

"Is there anything around that can help us, like a shop, a restaurant?"

"No, just houses but I can't see the name of the street. It's a fancy street though... All the houses are beautiful"

"I don't know about you guys but I don't think he was there to do some house hunting" Camille said.

"Okay, he saw something... he's starting the car... Someone is coming out of one of the houses... Oh My God" she quickly put her pin code.

"Kirsten what do you see?" Cameron asked.

"45 seconds" Linus shouted.

"It's... It's you Cameron. Olsen is following you." Kirsten's voice was filled with fear.

"What?"

"30 seconds" Linus's voice echoed in her ears.

"Kirsten make the bounce" and just like that she was out.

The room was silent. Linus interrupted it "Well... I guess we actually are in danger now" Maggie gave him a look.

Cameron was in shock. "He must have followed me to my parents." He suddenly realized "Oh my God, my parents, I have to call them"

Maggie stopped him "Cameron. That's not a good idea. All of you should stay quiet and go somewhere safe for now. I'll arrange security..."

"What?" he jumped up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table "You want me to go into hiding and go save my ass while my parents may be in danger?!"

He was out of his mind.

"I just think it would be wise to..."

"To let them take a bullet because I decided to work for you? You know what? Try to stop me". He stormed out. Kirsten followed him.

Cameron went to the back of the lab where, just a couple of weeks before, he – by himself - set everything up for Kirsten's birthday. When Kirsten reached him Cameron was hanging up his phone. "They're alright" he said, still giving her his back, "They're out of town for a conference. My mother was actually pissed that I called, which usually means she's alright" He made a joke trying not to show Kirsten how worried and scared he was. He needed to keep it together. They were all in danger and he knew it was his own fault. He needed to tell her. He finally turned to look at her. If she could feel like everyone else can he would have believed he saw concern in her eyes.

"I think I know why they're after me and possibly us. It's my fault and you guys should stay away from me until we solve this mess".

Kirsten moved closer. "Cameron, what are you talking about?"

"Remember Martha's funeral? You told me she said that you were not safe and that the Stitch Cases are test runs for something bigger, and if something goes wrong you might be in danger. Then you said to me you saw a Teddy Bear in both Brant and Justin's memories. These weren't their memories... They were yours. How could you see your own memories in a Stitch... Unless Martha was right and the program is designed for something different." he took a deep breath. "I started doing some under the radar investigation of my own, and I found out that what we're doing here is just a small fraction of what the program can do. It was originally designed with the purpose of pulling people out of comas, but it had potential for so much more... and the Agency took it from its creators: your parents and Ed"

"Why didn't you share any of that with me before?" Kirsten wondered how many secrets Cameron was keeping from her.

"I needed to keep you safe, Stretch. And now you're in danger because I wasn't careful enough. I'm sorry Kirsten. I'm so sorry." He was walking circles thinking about all the people he put in danger because he wasn't good enough at what he was doing. He wanted to be brave, he wanted to be the hero and instead he was just a fool. Now Fisher was lying in an hospital bed because of him. The people who were after them must have believed that he asked the help of a detective.

Kirsten stopped him by taking his arm. That gesture surprised him but not as much as the look on her face. "It's not your fault Cameron. None of this. I asked Fisher to help me solve Ed's case. That's why they're after us." She let go of his arm "I know Maggie wants us to stay put but I'm not hiding. I'm going after them. They will regret the day they decided to hurt my friends."

"You're going to get killed, Kirsten." He felt like he needed to re-establish contact with her. His hand was now on her shoulder. They locked eyes. "If I'm as important as they say, I'm the only one that's not in danger. I need to do this alone."

"Not in a million years. I need to protect you." His hand moved down in a caress and stopped at her wrist. She felt something, as if her heart raced for a moment, and all her blood was flooding in motion with Cameron's hand.

"I'm not your responsibility out of the stitch"

"You might not be but it doesn't mean I don't care... I can't let anything happen to you" his hand squeezed gently around her wrist.

"Because I'm important to the program. But..."

"Because you are important to me. How can you not know this?" His green eyes were so bright and she wasn't able to remember when or if they ever were so close. Not just physically. She looked down. He was holding her hand now. She looked at him again. Her heart was beating faster now. Why? Her body was trying to tell her something but she wasn't able to focus.

"Ehm, guys" Linus interrupted them. He and Camille were at the door. She slapped him in the head. "Hey" he protested. Cameron left her hand. She looked down to see their hands separating going back to their places. She felt like someone built a wall between them and she needed to go back to the other side. Linus moved his attention back to them "Sorry guys... I think we have a problem... I think Maggie sealed us down here until further notice".


	6. Chapter 6 This Is Where I Lose You

_Linus moved his attention back at them "Sorry guys... I think we have a problem... I think that Maggie sealed us down here until further notice"._

"What do you mean by: _sealed us down here_?". Kirsten didn't wait for Linus to answer her question. She stormed out of the room, followed by the others.

Linus tried to explain the situation while running toward the lab's hall. "She cut the power to the elevator and the radio signal is gone as well, so we can't contact anyone on the outside." they stopped "Not that we could say anything to anyone anyway..." Linus looked at Camille to see if his comment amused her at all, he was desperate to get back where they were before the dinner at his parents.

A mere raised eyebrow was all he received in response. Camille was now standing next to him, arms crossed looking amused at the scene that was unfolding in front of her: Kirsten was pressing the buttons impatiently, as if her determination was enough to make the elevator start working again, while Cameron was walking around pointing his phone to the sealing trying to get a signal.

"This damn thing won't work" Kirsten said, slamming her hands against the door in frustration.

"We have no signal" Cameron put away his phone and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Linus looked at Camille. "Didn't I just say all of that?" he asked confused. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's Maggie, I need to talk to her". Kirsten started walking toward her office.

"Well... That may be difficult" Camille stepped forward and decided to be the one to take over and explain the situation, she was definitely better at making the class pay attention. "She left before burying us here, under God knows home many feet of concrete. And that's not even the funniest part... Guess who she left in charge?" Kirsten and Cameron looked at her waiting for her to answer her own question. She nodded toward someone on the other side of the lab, they followed her gaze.

"Oh, that's just great." Cameron was even more irritated now. "She left Tim in charge. We're never going to get out of here".

Everyone at the lab knew they would have to at least spend the night. Apparently the lab was well equipped for a situation like this. Since it was already late, and there wasn't much they could do about the situation, they all started setting up for the night. Kirsten and the others took their sleeping bags back to what they now called: _the birthday room_. Linus asked Tim's permission to "set up camp" in there - if it wasn't a problem for him, Linus never questioned authority. Tim just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about a date and a model.

Linus returned to the others excited. He loved camping. When he was a kid he used to go camping every summer in the Adirondack Mountains whit his cousins. He started setting up his sleeping bag trying to figure out where Camille would have put hers, while the other three gathered in the opposite corner of the room.

Cameron and Kirsten were listening to Camille telling the whole story of what they had missed "... and so she called Tim in her office, I saw her giving him a key."

"That must be the key to the elevators manual control board." Cameron explained rubbing his chin. "There is a key hole just at the bottom of the panel inside. In order for it to move the key needs to be in place. We can open the doors easily since there is no power, but we need the key to make it move".

Camille nodded in acknowledgement and went back to telling the story "She then came out and told us Tim was the new king of the lab and we had to stay here and, for our own protection, she had to lock us in".

" _For our own protection_ , did she really say that? What a..." Kirsten censored herself.

"We just have to get the key from Tim". Cameron said getting back to the point.

"Oh okay, that's easy. All we have to do is to ask Tim pretty please if he can let us go play outside" Camille said sarcastically.

Everyone went quiet and started thinking again.

"I can't believe this. She actually locked us in here... Again!" Camille said furiously.

"Well, at least she didn't unleash a deadly virus on us like the last time." Linus added smiling from his corner, but no one was amused. "Come on guys, since we're stuck in here let's at least take advantage of it and have some fun".

"I think we've got a slightly different idea of fun, buddy" Camille said giving voice to the group.

"Linus is right." Kirsten had a revelation. She grabbed Cameron's arm making him jump "Since we're stuck here the only thing that we can do is to take advantage of the fact we have the lab to ourselves".

"That's the spirit. Thank you, Kirsten" Linus interrupted happily "We can sit in circle and tell each other scary stories and, spoiler alert, I saw a bag of marshmallows in the staff kitchen".

Linus's proposal was completely ignored. Kirsten took her bag from the chair "Before coming here Cameron and I made a stop along the way and we found this" she took out the flash-drive "Inside of this there's something Ed wanted me to remember and maybe also the reason why these guys are trying to kill us. I need time with the quantum computer to decrypt the files and I need a secure connection. I don't want Maggie to find out about this".

"I'm on it" Linus said enthusiastically. "You guys stay here and set up your sleeping bags, it'll take me a couple of minutes" he knew his friends could not yet see it yet, but this was going to be the best night ever. Camping in the lab together while solving a mystery, what could be better than that? He needed to spend some time with Camille, and maybe they would have the chance to talk and fix whatever got broken between them. He left the room with a big smile on his face.

When Linus left the silence fell again. Camille was sitting on the table, kicking the air and looking at the laces of her boots swinging back and forth. Cameron was leaning against the door, his forehead on the cold glass looking outside, Kirsten was pacing the floor, thinking about Ed's message and how close she was to finding out the truth about her past.

"So..." Camille broke the silence. "... let's say we get what we need out of that flash-drive... what next? I hate to be the one who breaks it to you guys, but we'll still be stuck down here for God knows how long. We should start figuring out an escape plan."

Everyone agreed but no one spoke up. If the two smartest people she knew weren't able to figure a way out, who could?

"Okay... I'll take one for the team then. I'm going to seduce big Tim" Camille said jokingly, trying to break the tension in the room.

Cameron chuckled and Camille smiled back at him.

The sound of Cameron's laugh got Kirsten's attention, she stopped and raised her eyes just in time to notice the smile between the two of them. She didn't like how that made her feel. She rationalize that feeling, thinking there was an equilibrium in the group, and she liked it that way. Camille had Linus and she had Cameron. She didn't like the idea of them bonding, even if it made sense, they were all friends after all, but she didn't want to upset what she thought was the balance. Her mind went back to what she saw in the stitch. She felt a knot in her stomach and she opened her mouth without thinking.

"What makes you think you're his type?" her tone was oddly aggressive and Cameron noticed it right away. He looked at her surprised and the fact he noticed her reaction made her heart race a bit and she felt her cheeks getting warmer. She looked away.

"K., come on, I'm anybody's type" Camille got up and did a twirl, showing the merchandise. "I'm irresistible"

"Is that why you slept with her, Cameron?" She moved her eyes from Camille back to Cameron, "Is it because she was _irresistible_?" her expression was dead serious. She crossed her arms and did that thing with her head he knew she did when she wanted to get to the bottom of something.

"Wait, what?" he asked shocked and a little bit hurt by her tone more than by her words. She was treating him like a suspect in a case. He felt it.

"I saw you two in the stitch, at that club drinking and laughing. Camille came back home the next morning and lied about being at Linus' for the night, and you were tired during the meeting. There was a weird of tension around you too, and then you started whispering to each other..."

"Kirsten. That's not what happened." Camille stepped into the conversation but Kirsten's focus was all on Cameron. He was looking at her astonished with his mouth half open, like he wanted to speak but he wasn't able to find the words.

Camille tried again. "Kirsten, listen to me. You're making a mistake".

She turned to Camille "It's none of my business, we're all grown ups here, there's no need to lie". Kirsten was as cold as ice and Camille felt that coldness going down her spine. "Honestly, I don't care" she shrugged with indifference.

The silence was broken by Cameron "Who do you think I am?" both the girls looked at him. "Do you really think I would do something like that to Linus?" he was calm but clearly hurt.

"It's not like they're in a relationship." Kirsten explained like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Cameron froze. How could she think that he could go so low? Sleeping with the girl his best friend has feelings for? Did she think so little of him? That wasn't even the part that hurt the most. She said she didn't care and she looked like she meant it. He was nothing to her. He had begun to believe he meant something to her when she thanked him that night for _not being a nobody_. A little part of him even dared believe there was a chance when she revealed she said no to Liam. She didn't care and she didn't know what kind of person he was because he meant nothing to her. His heart was breaking, and it felt even worse than, when he was 10, when it stopped and left him lying on the ground, unable to move.

But he was able to move now. And that's what he did. He walked out of the room and bumped into Linus.

"Hey buddy, is everything okay?" Linus asked but Cameron kept walking.

"This is too much, even for you Kirsten." Camille said shaking her head in disbelief. "Do you really think we would do that?"

Kirsten was about to answer but Camille stopped her "No, you don't understand, what you just said. What you really said, and you never will". She left the room as well, Linus watching as she walked out.

"What happened here?" Linus asked puzzled.

Kirsten was shaken but processed and rationalized everything in a moment. She shook her head "Is everything ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Everyone is sleeping, but what..." he moved his eyes from Kirsten to the corridor.

"Okay, let's go" she said passing by Linus without looking at him.

The computer started decrypting Ed's files. Kirsten went through the pages, reading quickly. The file was about the Stitchers Program. All that Cameron discovered was true, but there was much more. She turned her head but Cameron wasn't there looking over her shoulder, Linus was at the door watching everyone sleeping in the lab. She felt lonely. She thought about how she had treated Ed just because she knew he would have never left her, she wanted to drive him to the limit because she knew there was no limit to reach. Is that what she did with Cameron? Did she reach the limit? Was her assumption so wrong that it could actually crack what they had built?

Kirsten was still trying to focus on Ed's notes when she heard Camille whispering to Linus, normally she would not be interested, but she thought she heard Camille mentioning Cameron. She moved her head just enough to enable her to hear better what they were saying.

"What do you mean _nowhere_?" Linus asked worried, his voice raising.

"I've checked everywhere in the lab and he's not here. As crazy as all sounds, I think he somehow managed to get out" Camille whispered.

They were so deep in conversation that they didn't hear the foot steps coming in their direction.

"What are you two whispering about?" Tim asked looking tired and annoyed.

Kirsten disconnected the flash-drive from the computer and put it back in her bag.

"Ehm nothing... we're just shearing some scary stories". Camille offered. "You know... the whole camping thing we've got on here..."

They both started laughing nervously. Tim checked his shirt pocket just to be sure they weren't hiding anything and the expression on his face suddenly changed. He then rifled through the rest of his pockets.

"The key. Give it back. Now" he barked.

"We don't have it" Linus replied.

"Cameron has it. And now he's gone" Kirsten said. Linus and Camille looked over at her in disbelief. "It's not like we can keep it a secret. He ran away and now we're stuck here indefinitely unless Maggie or he decide to return.

"Hold it, when?" Tim asked.

"We don't know exactly. Let's check the surveillance cameras."

Linus went back to his desk and after a couple of clicks he exclaimed "Found him... Oh no" everyone gathered around him to see what he saw. It was Cameron, getting into his car and leaving in a hurry. A black car was parked a couple of spots behind him. As soon as Cameron left the car's lights came on and the vehicle started following him.

"They're following him!" Linus said stating the obvious. "Do you think it's _them_?" Camille covered her mouth trying to hide her fear but no one was as worried as Kirsten. The flash-drive fell from her hand and everyone turned. What they saw was something even more shocking: Kirsten's face was filled with emotion.


	7. Chapter 7 Decisions

Cameron stepped out of the Chinese restaurant into the fresh evening breeze. His body felt heavy and his head was pounding with the echo of Kirsten's last words.

"Honestly, I don't care"

He took a deep breath and looked down at his hand, it was closed in a fist holding the elevator key. It was still shaking. He dropped the key into his front pocket. "I just need to drive, I'll be back soon, they won't even notice I'm gone" a voice in his head added "She won't notice".

He slipped into his car, determined to leave the night and all that had happened behind. He just needed to go somewhere... just for a while. He pressed on the accelerator and the roar of the engine made him feel in control of something. He revved it again. He could feel it, it was already working. He threw the car into gear, leaving skid marks on the road and drove off fast into the night.

The city lights were far behind him now, and the road in front of him was full of twists and turns. He was moving fast and needed to give full concentration to what he was doing, there was no room for any other thought.

After a while he felt calm again, he slowed down, enjoying the stillness around him. He must have lost track of time but he guessed it was pretty late, there was no one else around, except a car... At first he thought it was odd, he was almost certain he saw the same car in the rearview mirror coming off the highway. He was actually sure, and it was traveling at the same speed. Shit! Someone was following him.

It was like the driver of the vehicle behind him could read his mind. He started flashing his lights making difficult for Cameron to see the road ahead. His reason told him not to speed up but his fear made him press down on the pedal. The car behind him did the same and rammed into him.

For a second he lost control. He pressed his foot down again but the other car was faster. In what it felt as a flash it appeared next to him and hit him on his side. Regaining control was harder this time but he managed. He needed to think. Fast! There was no point in trying to speed up, that was clear. He needed to outsmart the driver. The car hit him one more time. Suddenly he remembered one of his bro-nights with Linus, in front of the TV watching action movies and yelling out all the things they would have done to get out of that messy situation. He hit the breaks and swung the wheel making a 180 degree spin. He wanted to close his eyes, wishing he was at the lab, so he could tell his best friend they were right.

The screech of the wheels burning on the concrete was so loud that only the blood pumping in his head was able to cover the sound of it. He now found himself facing the opposite direction and he hit the gas again.

"Oh my God. I did it!" he roared into the rearview mirror. When his eyes returned to the road it was too late. Another car was there blocking his path. He shifted all his weight onto the breaks, but he was going too fast and suddenly everything went black.

When he opened his eyes, everything was blurry and all he could hear was a buzz. A light was flashing so he could see the wind shield was cracked and splashed with blood. His blood. Everything was so confused, he thought he could hear someone talking in the distance . A man opened the door of his car and pulled him out by his jacket collar. Cameron felt a lacerating pain on his shoulder and threw up all over the man's shiny shoes.

"What the...?!" his assailant said loosing his grip on Cameron's collar.

"Is he still alive?" Another man yelled from the street.

"Just a little banged up, but the boss didn't mention anything about bringing him back in one piece" The man lifted Cameron up again laughing. The pain in his shoulder was so intense he had to struggle to stay conscious.

"Tie his hands and put him in the trunk. I'll call in to let them know we got him."

The first thug followed the orders. Cameron tried to see their faces when he heard a thud. His brain didn't have the time to register when he heard another slam and he fell on the ground.

"Are you alright, mate?"

Cameron blinked a couple of times trying to focus the face that appeared in front of him.

"Liam?" was all he was able to say before losing consciousness.

When he finally came to he was sitting in the passenger seat next to Liam. Kirsten's Liam.

"Welcome back, mate!"

"Liam? What... Ouch" he tried to touch his head only to notice two things that were scientific proof that he didn't dream of any of this. One, his hands were tied with silver tape and two, he could feel an excruciating pain on his shoulder.

"Try not to move. You hit your head pretty hard back there and looks like you dislocated your shoulder" Liam said without taking his eyes from the road.

Cameron didn't know where to start with his questions. He wanted to ask him why he was there and what exactly was going on. He wanted to know who those men were and if Liam was involved with them somehow. Was he an enemy or a friend? The only question that made it out of his mouth was: "Why am I tied up?"

"Precautions".

"Precautions?" Cameron said surprised. He would have laughed at the comment if it weren't for his whole body being in a world of pain "Like I could knock you out or something? Are you for real?"

Liam gave him a half smile "You would be surprised what adrenaline can do. You're filled with it, my friend." Liam commented without moving his head "You almost managed to escape from those guys using your intellect alone. The only reason they caught you was because they knew I was coming after you as well. That's why that car was in the middle of the road: to stop me from getting involved. If I untie you who knows what you will do."

That didn't make Cameron feel any better at all. Who was this Liam? And why was he coming after him? The last time they saw each others was at the party for Mia's collection, and he acted like he was jealous. Was it all about Kirsten? Was he some kind of psycho ex boyfriend?

"Listen Liam. There's nothing going on between Kirsten and I. We're just friends and what you saw wasn't a date. I'm sorry if you..."

Liam interrupted him "I'm the one who should apologize. I was playing the part of Kirsten's boyfriend and that night I've got carried away. I know you're wondering what's going on and yes, this is all about Kirsten, but not in the way you think. I was sent here, and I need you to listen to everything I have to say. It's extremely important" the expression on Liam's face was unreadable.

Liam continued to drive in silence and Cameron looked out the window. He could see his reflection every time they were passing by a light. Half of his face was covered in blood as was the collar of his blue teeshirt. He felt as tired as he had ever before and he was trying hard not to pass out because he didn't trust Liam. He played the part of Kirsten's boyfriend to what end? He lied to her and used her. He remembered when they first met, he was coming out of Kirsten's bedroom... Maybe Liam was right to keep him tied up after all.

"We need to do something for your head. I know a place where we can stop." Liam said sounding genuinely concerned.

"Here in the middle of nowhere? It must be a very quiet neighborhood" Cameron said still looking outside the window.

Liam stopped the car in front of a old shed.

"May I make a suggestion? If you want someone to trust you, don't bring them to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Personally I'm more of an indoor guy and I don't like the idea of having my body cut into pieces an scattered all over the woods... If you wanted to get rid of me these guys back there were doing just fine" Oddly fear seemed to made him bolder.

"I'm glad to hear you didn't loose your sense of humor. I don't want to get rid of you, Cameron. If I wanted to I would have done so already. I need you to trust me"

"Trust you? I don't even know if Liam is your real name at this point. Who are you?"

"Well, that's exactly what you'll have to do because Kirsten is in danger. I know you care about her so, let me patch you up a little and soon everything will make a lot of sense"

Cameron knew he didn't have any choice. He was well aware that Kirsten was in danger, as well as the others. If Liam wanted to talk maybe it was a good idea to listen. He nodded.

"Thank you." Liam said "And Yes."

"Yes what?" Cameron asked.

"Liam is my real name"

The shed was better on the inside. Liam opened a cupboard and took out a first aid kit. He started with Cameron's head.

"I'm going to have to reset your shoulder and check to see if you have any other injuries, but in order to do it I'll need to free your hands. Can I do it without you trying to be the hero?

Liam took Cameron's silence and lack of eye contact as a yes and freed his hands. He took a piece of wood explaining what he was about to do. Resetting his shoulder would hurt like hell and there was nothing for the pain. When the shoulder went back into its place Cameron clenched his teeth so hard into the wood he thought he would snap it in two.

"Now that the bone is back in place the pain should be less severe". Liam secured his shoulder and pulled up a stool, and sat in front of him.

"Now it should be easier to concentrate on what I have to say. When Ed Clark died everyone thought he took his secrets with him. That was his plan. But he left a series of clues for Kirsten that led her to the flash drive. I know you know because you were with her when she found it. Kirsten thinks that device contains all the answers, but it's more complicated than that. What's in it is actually the last clue. The answers are already in Kirsten's memories, but she can't remember. A lot of people need her to remember. Ed used the stitchers program to hide these memories, to be sure, he hid everything that happen to her until the age of 8. But that's not all that he did." Liam took a deep breath, it was hard to find the words for what he was about to say. "He needed her, when the time was right, to be able to access these memories and to see them with the eyes of an adult."

"She wasn't born with temporal dysplasia" Cameron interrupted. Liam was right, everything was beginning to make perfect sense.

Liam nodded. "When Ed saw what he had done, he immediately regretted it. That's why he took Kirsten under his protection and devoted his life to finding a way to fix her. The flash drive contains the way to help Kirsten to remember and maybe even cure her".

"How does It work." If there was a chance to give Kirsten the memories of her parents back and the ability to feel again, he wanted to know.

"We don't even know if it works. That's the problem. This procedure has never been tested and we don't know if Kirsten is ready." He started putting the pieces together. What they were doing in the lab was a test, a sort of exercise to help Kirsten's mind to get used to the precess.

Liam continued "Kirsten has to enter into someone else's mind. That mind needs to be strong enough to force her back into her own memories so that she can get access to what Ed locked"

"That's why she was able to see her own memories in some of the Stitches. But those bodies were dead. Their brains weren't strong enough." Cameron tried to get up, walking always helped him think, but his head started spinning. He sat back down "But she can't enter into the conscience of someone who's alive. The mind of the host would never allow her to get inside".

Liam knew Cameron was close "She can't enter into the mind of someone who's conscious."

"A coma patient" Cameron exclaimed. Why had he not figured that out before.

"Exactly" Liam smiled.

"Who do you work for?" Cameron asked suddenly, sharp as a razor.

"It doesn't matter.'

"Can you at least tell me if you are with the good guys? I mean what if this is all just a scheme to discover what she can't remember"

"We want to know. I'm not going to lie, and I don't know if I'm with the good guys or the bad. It's more complicated than that. The thing is: she needs to remember, if she wants to survive. My mission was to take her away before it was too late. But when I came back she wasn't the same. Something in her was different. I wasn't that guy anymore" Liam looked down to hide his feelings "We need that information, but not at the cost of loosing her. She is very important to my boss." Cameron sensed Liam was telling the truth "We have to go now"

"Wait. Where? " Cameron asked.

"I'm bringing you back to the lab." He stood offering Cameron his hand to help him up.

Liam parked where the security camera was unable to see them.

"It's up to you what you do with this information. I hope you'll make the right choice"

Cameron opened the car door. "Who told you all this? How do you know about Ed's research?"

"You know I can't answer these questions" Liam smiled.

"Then tell me just this." Cameron took a deep breath "Do you love her, or it was just an act?"

"If I said yes, would it make it any easier for you to decide what to do?"

Cameron knew it would not have made any difference. He knew what he needed to do and it had nothing to do with trusting Liam. He closed the door and watched as Liam drove away. He took the key out of this pocket. "I can't wait for this damn day to be over" he said to himself. He stepped into the Chinese Restaurant hoping he had made the right decision.


	8. Chapter 8 Time To Fight Back

The elevator ride to the lab was usually a pretty fast one, but this time it felt like a life time. The young neuroscientist wondered how many hours had passed since he drove Kirsten home to Liam – forty-eight? No, less than that... - and how many things have changed. His sensitive heart had to deal with a lot and he knew it wasn't over yet. What he was about to do was, without a shadow of a doubt, the most reckless thing he has done since meeting Kirsten.

Kirsten.

She changed him, without his even noticing at first. He remembered, in some movie, someone saying " I had to die before I could learn how to live". For him it was quite the opposite. He didn't die when he had heart surgery, but could he honestly say he has lived for all these years following that day? He knew he hadn't truly lived until he met her. All those year wasted protecting something so desperately, thinking he was doing the right thing, when instead...

But now he knew... He knew how it felt to be really alive and he wasn't ready to let it go.

The elevator stopped and Cameron realized he wasn't able to open the door with his arm in this condition. The commotion in the lab shook him from his deep thought. Was it too much to ask to come back to a quiet lab full of people asleep in their sleeping bags?

He wasn't ready for the questions. He didn't have any idea how to explain what had happened. He himself still wasn't able to process it all. But that wasn't even remotely as difficult as finding the words to explain Liam to Kirsten. How could he possibly tell her that the guy who, not even a week ago, had gone down one knee, and proposed to her, was some sort of an agent sent to protect her... or to spy on her. How do you tell someone the person they thought they knew was just a story?

Kirsten may have acted like she was already over mr. Perfection, but Cameron knew it wasn't that easy, not even for her.

The thought of staying there and not having to deal with what was on the other side was hard to resist, but he cleared his throat and knocked "Ahem... Guys?" He waited a moment but nothing changed and then tried again, louder.

This time the lab went quiet, but no one came to open the door. He could picture all of them stopping in the middle of what they were doing looking at the door like they heard a scary sound.

"Guys? It's me. Cameron. I'm in the elevator. Can someone please help me get out of here? " his ear moved close to the doors.

The silence was broken by a dozen of hurried steps running in his direction. He took a step back and instinctively closed his eyes.

Tim was the first face he saw. He was there holding the doors open looking at him like he saw a ghost. Behind him Cameron noticed everyone else staring at him in shock.

Tim stepped into the lift and Cameron thought he was about to punch him, but instead he hugged him. The surprise was so strong he did't feel as much pain as he should have considering his injuries. Cameron's face was buried in Tim's shirt. He lifted his chin, trying to breathe and he saw Linus, smiling at him in relief. Camille was locked on his arm with teary eyes. Ayo was covering her mouth and Alex and Chelsea - or Sub-Bio and Life-Sci, like he used to call them – hugged happily.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm glad to see you too, buddy but I need to breathe"

Tim stepped back a little embarrassed, now looking at Cameron, this time noticing, along with everyone else, the conditions he was in.

"Quick. Let him in. He needs medical attention" Ayo shouted, and everyone immediately moved out of her way. She put her shoulder under his arm, trying to help him out of the elevator. When Cameron felt her support he surrendered to it and felt his legs begin to fail him.

"Someone bring me a chair" Ayo was trying very hard not to let her emotions get in the way, but this was all too much to her. When she joined the program she didn't know what to think of that nerdy guy who was always talking nonsense from his station. Her husband told her to be careful working for a neuroscientist "Their egos are as big as the house we're now going to be able to afford with your new income". She just smiled at him, wondering if he would still be so excited if he knew who she was actually working for and what they were doing. But Cameron proved her husband wrong on a evening in April. She had a rough day, and when it was just about to be over she received a phone call. Her older son had had an "accident", another one and Cameron sensed something was wrong right away and he come to her aid. Thanks to him her son was now getting better. She owed him, and now she had the chance to start paying him back.

She started asking him questions about what happened to him, but the sight of Kirsten, standing eyes wide open in the middle of the lab, got his complete attention. Thinking about her was different than actually seeing her. All the words that had been said hours before were long gone. He didn't care anymore about any of it. He just wanted to hear her voice again. It was like he had been away for years and he missed her terribly.

Cameron had been away for 4 hours 28 minutes and 52 seconds. Kirsten knew because she watched the recording of Cameron's escape several times and, displayed in the top corner of the video, there was the time all happened. She and the team were working on different plans to get out of the lab and find some help. Everything they tried ended in failure, every single thing. She kept checking the clock to see how much time they had wasted. Again. She needed to find a way out. She needed to save Cameron.

Suddenly she heard his voice. She was the only one to noticed at first. She was walking fast toward Linus's desk with another idea, when she heard a knock. Everyone was running around, trying not to waste any time, so at first she thought it was just in her mind, but then he called again and everyone else heard it too.

Everyone ran toward the elevator door except for her. She wasn't able to move, she didn't know what to do. That never happened to her before. She wanted to run to him and hug him or slap him, not sure which. She wanted to see his face but everyone was there and she felt an odd shyness come over her. Like she didn't want anyone else to be part of that private moment. Then she heard Ayo saying he needed medical attention and another wave of fear washed over her. Everyone moved, clearing the way and there he was. It felt like a punch to her stomach. Cameron was badly injured. His head was bandaged, the collar of his t-shirt was bloodstained and his arm was tied against his chest with a dirty piece of cloth.

When he lifted his gaze she met his eyes. She wanted to talk, to move, to do something. But she wasn't able to. Her eyes followed him as he passed by her.

"He's going to be fine." Camille said putting a hand on Kirsten's shoulder. Kirsten nodded wanting desperately to believe her. It was her fault. She hurt him and she made him run away and she brought these evil people on Cameron and the others.

"Come on, let's go" Camille talked to her like she was a child. She felt like one, so she decided not to resist.

Kirsten's feet started to move following Camille's lead.

Linus was speaking to Cameron while Ayo was dressing his head wound "...So we were right all along. I knew it." Linus exclaimed triumphantly after Cameron told him the story about how he almost escaped.

"So how come you're... you know... like this... all covered in blood and stuff".

"Well they thought that just one car full of bad guys wasn't enough to catch a genius like me... so they sent two", he said jokingly, trying to break the tension, when he saw Kirsten walking toward them. "Hey Princess!" he said with the ghost of a smile on his lips. He looked so tired.

"Why did you do something so stupid? Sneaking out like that and leaving us trapped here?" Kirsten didn't know why, of all she wanted to say, she decided to go with that. Camille and Linus looked at her surprised. She had been working non-stop for hours trying to find a way to get out and help Cameron. They saw the concern on her face, they saw the frustration in her eyes every time one of their plans failed. But now she was annoyed. The only difference was while Linus wondered why she was acting like this Camille knew.

"You're right" Cameron said lowering his eyes. "I wasn't thinking" he looked at her with a sad smile and Kirsten felt again that pinch in her stomach and she was speechless once again. "But now we need to talk." Cameron knew that the longer he waited the more difficult would be for him to do the right thing. "I trust you decoded Ed's flash drive, right?" Cameron's eyes were moving from face to face, serious as he's ever been.

"Yes, we did." Linus said. Kirsten stepped in "It contains all Ed's research on the Stitchers Program. You were right, what we are using it for is just a fraction of what it can do". She forgot about the flash drive. Her first priority shifted to the last position when she saw the footage of Cameron being followed.

"Did you read it?" Cameron's urgency surprised everyone and Kirsten felt defensive, like she was caught without her homework.

"Well we got caught up trying to find a way to get out of here, we saw you in the security camera and we freaked out" Camille explained. She knew if she let Kirsten say something she would have to take her away and have the kind of conversation with her she wasn't sure she wanted to have. She knew Kirsten wouldn't want to admit that she had press pause on something so important to her and the team in order to concentrate on Cameron alone.

"Kirsten. Listen to me" he said making an unsuccessful attempt to stand. His hands reached for her arms and she quickly moved toward him when she saw him falling back on his chair. His grip loosened up and she held on to him desperately. If he noticed it didn't show, continuing to speak with the same urgency he said "It's important. What Ed wanted you to remember is inside your head, and the flash-drive... The flash-drive contains the key." There was so much to say but he didn't know where to start.

"What do you mean by the flash-drive contains the key? The key to what?" Camille asked.

"The key to what Kirsten can't remember." his eyes moved back to Kirsten. "Inside the flash drive there's an algorithm to get your memory back. All that you have forgotten about the first eight years of your life".

"How can it be possible?" Linus asked.

"Because Ed is the one who made me forget" Kirsten said staring into the void. "I wasn't born with temporal dysplasia. Ed gave it to me." She looked at Cameron looking for some kind of confirmation. The sad look in his eyes was enough.

She felt like her whole world was about to collapse. Of all the people, why did it have to be Ed? Is that why he took care of her? Is that why he put up with all the attitude she gave him? Did he do all that because he felt guilty?

"Wait a minute. How do you know all this?" Linus wondered.

Cameron knew that question was coming, but he still didn't know how to answer. "I said I managed to escape from the thugs who were following me... but I didn't do it alone... I had some help... From an unexpected source".

"Who?" Camille was tired of all the mystery surrounding that night.

Cameron looked at Kirsten and then down again . He didn't want to see her expression "Liam" he whispered.

"Liam? You mean... Kirsten's Liam?" Linus asked confused. Camille hit him with her elbow, but he didn't seem to get the hint.

"Yes, that Liam. I'm sorry Kirsten... I don't know how to say it, but Liam is not who you think he is. He was sent to protect you and get you away form the Program".

"That's why he proposed!" Linus exclaimed and Camille hit him again.

Kirsten's expression was unreadable.

"Kirsten, we can fix it." Cameron tried to reach for her. "We can get you your memory back. All we need is inside that flash drive. We can do it. Trust me".

She wanted to trust him but how could she? Until one minute ago she thought the man who raised her loved her with no boundaries and the guy who dated her for three years wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Ed's love wasn't with no boundaries... it was his guilt; and Liam didn't want to spend the rest of his life with her... he was following orders. Everything she believed was gone and she felt stupid, not because she trusted them, but because she – in her own way – started to care about them.

Kirsten didn't say a word and the silence was getting heavier. Linus stepped in trying to salvage the situation "So he saved you, that means he's on our side, right?"

Cameron rubbed his neck "I don't know, but he knows what's in the flash drive and what the Stitcher Program is all about. The people who are after us think that Kirsten knows something or that she's about to, and they're ready to do whatever it takes to get what they want.

"How does it work?" Kirsten asked.

"I haven't seen Ed's research but I guess it's almost the same procedure, we have everything we need".

"Let's do it then. I'm not going to hide or run. I'm tired of being a step behind."


	9. Chapter 9 Into The Pit

"Let's do it then. I'm not going to hide or run. I'm tired of being a step behind."

After they all agreed with Kirsten to fight back instead of waiting, Cameron then broke away and went into Maggie's office with Ed's research. He had to learn in a few hours what it would have normally taken weeks. He also didn't have time to run any test ], he needed to take Ed's words as scientifically correct. He had to admit Kirsten's step-father's work was a masterpiece. It was so elegant and easy to read, it was just flowing. But it was still a leap of faith, and when it came to science - especially the kind of science that hacks into people's brains - Cameron always wanted to be extremely cautious. Luck and Hope were two Gods that weren't allowed in his lab.

Everyone was trying to stay busy, they didn't want Cameron to stress thinking about the fact that they were waiting for his instructions. Outside the sun was rising in the sky and no one had had any sleep. Adrenaline, anxiety and fear were the things that were tuning them into of every single movement or noise.

Camille and Kirsten were not actually talking. They communicated while working on a plan to rescue Cameron, but other than that not a word passed between them. What Kirsten had said about her and Cameron hurt for various reasons, but she understood that her own actions caused her friend to come to that unfortunate conclusion. She wanted to stay mad at Kirsten, but after all that had happened it seemed such a waste of energy... and what they were about to do was probably insane and extremely dangerous. Kirsten was her best friend and she wanted to be there for her. Still, it was difficult to take the first step.

The brunette was standing, arms crossed, next to Linus, looking at Kirsten staring intensely at the computer screen like she was trying to merge with it. Linus was talking about how cool what they were about to do was, and all the benefits this technology could have for people all over the World. But Camille was too busy working on an opening line to break the ice with Kirsten to listen to what Linus had to say.

"Oh, whatever!" she said rolling her eyes and sprinted in Kirsten's direction, leaving Linus wondering if he said something wrong... again.

Kirsten was trying to put all her energy into focusing on Ed's research. She was smart. She knew it. Everyone knew it. But this time she wanted to understand so badly what Ed had written, that she wasn't able to concentrate. It was supposed to be his last message to her and she wasn't able to figure it out. She lifted her gaze from the screen. Cameron was sitting at Maggie's desk reading the same papers she was reading, probably having more success following Ed's train of thought. He leaned his back in his chair and looked up toward the ceiling massaging his forehead. For a moment she thought she saw his lips moving like he was talking with someone.

"About what happened earlier..." Camille interrupted her thought. She was standing next to her looking at Cameron as well. "I forgive you".

"Sorry. What?" Kirsten looked at her friend surprised.

Camille smiled at her. "I forgive you. It's pretty clear why you reacted the way you did, and you should know anyway: I'm all about Sisters before Misters. I would never do such a thing to you." Camille was trying to cover her embarrassment with the situation by making jokes. She wasn't very good at big dramatic speeches about friendship and feelings when she was part of the equation.

"I... I'm not sure what you're talking about". She really didn't have a clue. She looked at Camille with a lost expression spreading across her face. Camille rolled her eyes, she was hopeless. How could she not see what was so clear?

"Kirsten, I know you're kind of new on this whole feelings thing, but I think it's..." Camille's speech was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Everybody, can I have your attention please?" Cameron called walking down the stairs and everyone moved closer to him. "There's a lot of work to do and we don't have much time. I need everyone to start the usual protocol, I'll came to your station to explain what to do." He looked at Kirsten and smiled "Cupcake, it's time for the suit to make its appearance, go get changed, we'll be here waiting for you"

She nodded and left the room.

Cameron walked around the lab, stopping at every station to change parameters and explain what everyone's job would be during this new kind of stitch. His head was killing him but he tried not to show it. The last thing he needed was to look weak at a moment like this. Especially with what he was about to do.

He made his way to Ayo's station.

"Hey Ayo. Listen, I wanted to thank you for patching me up before" he said apolitically. He didn't have the time before.

"I still think you should get some rest instead of walking around non-stop" she tried not to sound too worried.

"You know I can't do that." he chuckled avoiding eye contact.

"That doesn't mean that you shouldn't"

"Listen, do you have anything for the pain. I hate to ask but..."

"Let me go get you something" She turned to leave when he stopped her.

"Oh... no no no no... Please keep doing what you're doing. It's important... Just tell me where can I find what I need".

Cameron was very nervous. It felt like Ayo took a very long time to make up her mind. She wasn't authorized to give the pass key to the medical bay to anyone, even Cameron. There were dangerous drugs in there. She needed the time to get ready for the stitch so she decided to go against the rules just this once.

Kirsten stepped out of the changing room and walked toward Camille. While changing she kept thinking about what she said earlier and she wanted to know what her friend was talking about before Cameron interrupted them.

Kirsten was about to confront the brunette but someone else got to her before she could open her mouth. "Camille" Cameron called "I need you to pilot the Stitch" he said as soon as he arrived in front of the two girls.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

"It would be kind of difficult for me to pilot with just one hand, don't you think? I'm good but not that good"

"You can't make me do a test drive in a parking lot and then put me on a monster truck circuit. As you said this procedure is going to be different. I mean, I don't even know whatit is we're about to do, how are you going to ..."

"I'm sorry..." he interrupted her before she could ask the only question he wasn't able to answer yet. "...but this is the only way. I know you can do it"

"Good. That makes one of us" Camille said.

"Two actually" Kirsten added. "As Cameron said, this is the only way, and he's going to be there to help you. Am I right, Cameron?" She looked at him with her big hazel eyes and he felt like she could coax the truth out of him about anything she wanted. He shook that feeling. Another white lie to save her. It was becoming a habit.

He looked at Camille a gain " While Kirsten inside, y ou'll have to keep her awareness in the central executive part of the pre-frontal cortex, no matter how strong the other memories pull. She needs to stay there" he turned to Kirsten "Stretch, the stitch is going to be different this time. The parts of your brain that make and store memories are going to be under heavy stimulation, just like that time at Dr Zuber's. In his research Ed said you'll see a sign, like a door. You'll have to open that door... whatever it takes." He was dead serious.

Cameron called Ayo over to check Kirsten's vitals and started to walk away, Camille followed him. "Wait a minute" she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him closer, there was something wrong and she didn't want anyone else to hear it.

"Cameron, what's going on here? What are you not telling us?"

"Camille, I need you to trust me. You're the only one who can do this. I need you to pilot Kirsten and make sure she'll get through the stitch no matter what happens".

"I don't understand, what's going to happen? How is this going to work? You're keeping everybody busy with tasks because you don't want them to ask you any questions, but that doesn't work with me. Cameron... talk to me"

He smiled at her. "You should tell him before life and pride gets in the way"

"What?"

"You should tell Linus what you told me that night. He deserves to know how you feel and you deserve to be happy."

"Cameron, this sounds an awful lot like a goodbye, what's going on?"

He didn't say a word and stepped back.

"Everyone." he yelled "If I can have your attention one more time...". He walked up the stairs. "I just wanted to thank you before we start. There's no one else in the World I would rather be in this awful situation with than all of you... I mean, it sucks that we're all here risking our backsides but... What I'm trying to say is... It was an honor working with all of you." He paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "There's just one thing missing before we can start". Everyone started staring at each other and whispering, wondering what was going on. "But we're going to get that missing piece soon enough" he took a syringe out of his pocket and everyone gasped. "This is a solution of Sodium Thiopental."

"Cameron!" Ayo yelled "You can't do this. You can't just decide to put yourself into a coma!"

"You said I needed to rest..." He joked.

"This is not funny!" she was angry. She gave him the keys to the medical bay and he took the solution and now, because of her, he was about to do something very stupid.

"No, it's not. But it's what we have to do if we want to end this thing. I hate breaking this to you, but while we're hiding here, someone like Olsen is spying on your son, waiting for a phone call so he can empty the clip of his gun" he looked around the room. "They got Fisher already. Who will they come after next? If we don't find out right now who's behind all this, none of us, nor the people we care about, will be safe."

Kirsten's chest was about to explode. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she was out of her mind.

He found her in the crowd. "I won't do it!" there was fire in her eyes. Both hands clenched in two fists.

"And I'm not going to allow it" everyone turned to the other side of the lab where Maggie was standing just outside the elevator door. She began walking toward them. "What is this nonsense? No one is going to do anything. I should have known better than to leave a bunch of kids playing with expensive stuff unattended".

"Maybe if you stopped treating us like your own personal property..." Kirsten barked at her. It was her fault. Everything was her fault.

Everyone was distracted by Maggie's arrival. This was Cameron's only chance. He plunged the needle int his arm and injected the solution, it was done.Kirsten turned back toward Cameron just in time to see him holding on to the rail. He was about to fall, the syringe lying empty at his feet.

"Cameron?" Kirsten yelled throwing herself onto the stairs. He collapsed and she knelt on the floor holding him. He was fading away. "I need to keep you safe" he whispered reaching for a lock of her hair "I'll see you later, Stretch. I know you can do it. I believe in you". He closed his eyes. "Cameron?" She shook him. "Cameron, wake up" again, no response. "SOMEBODY HELP" She cried with everything she had in her.

Someone carried him away from her. She was in shock. There were voices surrounding her but she wasn't able to figure out who was saying what.

"Quick, help me lay him down"

"Oh my God, Oh my God"

"He's going to be alright... right?"

"Give him something to wake him up! Like adrenaline or... something!"

"I can't. We have to let the drug wear off naturally"

"Oh my God, Cameron! I don't..."

"We need to get out of here and... get him to the hospital"

"How are we going to explain what happened?"

"I don't care. We just need to get him to the hospital... Now!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Kirsten screamed. Everyone went quiet. "Start the protocol" her voice was calm again, but her body was shaking.

"Kirsten, are..." Camille

"That's what Cameron wanted. If we wake him up he'll try again" she got up off the floor "Move it, we don't have any time to lose". She ran to the fish tank and positioned herself while everyone went to their position without listening to Maggie's complaints. Cameron was now in the corpse cassette.

"You can't do that, I won't allow it!"

"You lost every right to tell us what we can and we can't do the moment you took off and decided to lock us up down here." Kirsten said without even looking at her. "Camille, are we ready?"

"Just a moment!" she yelled. Camille was shaking trying to put her earpiece on "Holy Crap! Holy Crap! Holy Crap". "Camille. You can do it" Linus said into her ear. She nodded and called the stations.

"Everybody ready?" everyone's response was positive" Cameron I hope you're ready too, because we're coming".


	10. Chapter 10 Feel Me

"Everybody ready?" everyone's response was positive "Cameron I hope you're ready too, because we're coming".

Cameron was right: The Stitch was different. All her senses were somehow heightened. The colors were brighter and she could feel her finger tips tingling. For a moment she forgot where she was and what she had to do. Everything was overwhelming, she looked at her hands and arms. It was like she could see sparkles around them.

"Kirsten, can you hear me?" Camille yelled in her ears and the sound echoed like a wave around her. "There's no need to yell, I'm right here." she answered softly still looking at her hands.

"Good, where are you?" The urgency on Camille's tone brought her back to reality. She remembered where she was. She was inside Cameron's consciousness. He was lying in the corpse cassette in a coma he put himself into to allow her to use his mind as a bridge to reach the 8-year-old version of herself and maybe remember what Ed wanted her to. She had been hacking into dead people's brains for months now, but this was the most insane thing she had ever done in her life.

She looked around. "I'm here, I mean, I'm in the lab... We're taking our sleeping bags. It must be last night before everything started". She saw him. Cameron. No bandages around his head, no pain on his face, still alive. He was following an excited Linus to the back room. She moved in their direction. She wanted to call his name but she remembered it was't real.

"Okay, do you see the door Cameron was talking to you about?" Camille prompted, anxious to get her out of there and wake Cameron up, so she could punch him in the face for what he did and send him into another coma.

"No. Not yet" she started following Cameron and Linus. Linus was telling him all the things they could do to make the night unforgettable.

"Oh buddy, I'm sure I'll remember this night just fine" Cameron answered sarcastically but Linus kept going on and on about it.

They arrived in the room. Camille and she – the almost-a-day-younger version of herself – were there already, trying to figure out how to escape the lab. The time moved faster, like someone pressed the forward button on the remote, and then it started again. Cameron was standing by the door, looking outside.

"K., come on, I'm anybody's type. I'm irresistible".

Kirsten turned and saw Camille. She was jumping off the table and making a swirl. She remembered what was about to happen. She looked at the other version of herself wondering if she could stop all of this from happening. She was about to put into motion everything that happened that night: Cameron sneaking out of the lab in the middle of the night, getting into a car crash, meeting Liam, coming back and putting himself into a coma.

"Is that why you slept with her, Cameron?" Is it because she was irresistible?"

What she didn't expect was to feel what Cameron felt in that moment. She felt how much her words hurt him. She didn't know. She wanted to say she was sorry but the other Kirsten just kept talking.

"It's none of my business, we're all grown ups here, there's no need to lie. Honestly, I don't care"

Her last words echoed. Her head started hurting and suddenly she jumped forward in time. She was in the car next to him now, he knew someone was following him. She could feel the adrenaline, mixed witg fear. Cameron lost control of the car. He hit something and everything went black. Time moved forward again. They were in another car. Liam was there now. She could feel Cameron's pain.

"Her E.E.G. is off the chart." Kirsten heard Ayo saying from the lab.

"Is everything alright, Kirsten?" Camille's voice was still very nervous.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" she said trying to convince herself of the same "I just had a car accident, I mean, Cameron did."

"Try to concentrate Kirsten. Look for the door"

"Yes, I know. I know. I'm trying... Everything feels so..." she could not find the words for it. "It's overwhelming".

She felt another sudden pain in her head. Harder this time. Like a shock. She suddenly was back at the lab, in the elevator this time. She was looking through Cameron's eyes. Her shoulder was hurting now. She was feeling everything Cameron was feeling like they were one person. She could hear her heart beat racing. The door opened and Tim hugged her. Tim moved and so did everyone else and she saw herself through Cameron's eyes. She felt his relief, like after all that happened to him, all he could think about was her and all that mattered was that she was safe.

"Kirsten?!" Camille's voice interrupted her. "We lost you for a minute. What happened?"

"I... I don't know. I was... I was inside Cameron's body".

She was in another memory. She could see herself down in the lab. She was with Cameron in Maggie's office. He was reading Ed's papers. His back was resting on the chair looking up toward the ceiling.

"Kirsten..." he whispered. She answered "Cameron, I'm here, can you see me?"

"This is just so stupid..." he said laughing "...talking to you while you're not even here." He lifted his weight forward and put his elbows on the desk. She could swear he was looking directly at her. She made a step forward. "Cameron? I'm here, I can hear you"

"It's weird how we can find comfort in something so... absurd. Picturing you here, talking to me... I... I 'm about to do something reckless and I need you to tell me I can do it." He leaned back on the chair again and took a deep breath. He looked down and a sweet smile appeared on his lips, she followed his gaze. He was looking at her, she was talking to Camille. "I don't even know if I have the courage to do what I'm about to do. But if it works... you could be here now."

She understood. He wanted to create a memory where he could talk to her to send her a message, but there was no chance for her to answer it.

"if you're here... I just want you to know..." her heart was beating fast and she heard Ayo's voice. She wanted to yell everyone to shut up! "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I was the one who had to tell you everything about Ed and Liam... But Kirsten... They loved you... It was real... I know it was... Everything might have started with a lie or for the wrong reasons, but they cared about you... It was real."

She didn't expect that. Another selfless act of kindness toward her. His last words were to comfort her.

"Time to go now." he didn't move... his eyes got suddenly misty. "I... I need to go through with this... for you. I need to keep you safe... I... I hope I did good out there."

He got up and walked to the door.

She moved closer to him and tried to stop him, he was surrounded by light like in her first Stitch. She touched him and felt wave coursing through her and something pushed her.

She found herself in Cameron's apartment. She could no longer hear Camille and the others yelling at her in the background but she didn't mind. She looked around, it was dark. There was light coming out of his bedroom. She walked in. He was sitting on his bed. He had his glasses on and a book open on his lap but something else had his full attention, someone under the covers next to him. It was her... She was wearing his light blue teeshirt, sleeping peacefully. She remembered the morning she woke up in that bed without knowing where she was and how she ended up there.

"You're going to put me in a lot of trouble, aren't you, Stretch?" he whispered moving a lock of her hair away from her face. Her heart skipped a beat, but it wasn't her heart. It was Cameron's. He was looking at her... actually looking, for the first time, and he was realizing just how beautiful she was. She felt the warmth of that feeling.

The memory shifted fast, faster than before.

They were in her apartment now. It was the night they solved the case about the honeymooners. She remembered how confused she was about what she felt in the Stitch.

"Is this what love is? Intense connection and then heartbreaking loss? Is it worth it?"

Cameron didn't knew. He had never experienced a connection that deep. He wanted to, from a scientific point of view he wanted to know.

"I can't risk you"

She was back in his bed room. He wanted her to know the risks and he wanted her to know he was human, and that he wasn't infallible. He wanted to show her his weakness and vulnerability because he could not stand the idea to lose her trust.

She was again in the lab. It was after Martha died.

"Because if I didn't feel the loss, it would mean I didn't care. I didn't... I didn't mean that... I'm not saying that you don't care. I know you do, but... Do I wish that I could process this all in an instant and put it behind me? Do I wish I was more like you? Yes."

"And no. " She repeated at the same time as her past self.

His feelings for her were growing. He wasn't able to rationalize them anymore.

Everything started to move faster and she was able to catch just glimpses of conversation and the emotions were too much to process.

"So... You're okay with co-workers dating?"

"Yeah."

Was that hope?

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being a nobody".

Happiness.

"Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Um... Been busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Hello, mate."

"Iheartliam." I mean Linus. "Iheartlinus."

Heart break.

"I just want to know, was it worth it?"

"Yeah"

Loss.

"Do you love him?"

He wanted to know. He needed to let her go. She wanted to cry out loud. It was too much to handle. She wasn't supposed to be there robbing him of his precious emotions. She didn't know but now she did. All the beauty and all the tragedy of love. She knew it now. And among all the people in the world, he showed her. He did it every day, and she never noticed. Another memory pulled her away. She wanted to stop. She had enough but she wasn't able to fight it.

She was in a diner now. She was sure she had never been there. He was sitting next to her. He reached for something in his pocket. The stone Veronica's colleague gave him. His heart was full of sorrow. Camille took a seat right in front of him and took the menu. "So, what are you going to get to go with the stone? Maybe some waffles?" He put the stone back into his pocket.

"What is that anyway? It's the third time I caught you staring at it tonight. First outside of my apartment after you brought Kirsten home, then after she called you while in the club and you didn't answer, and now. What is it?"

"Apparently it's to protect my sensitive heart"

"Cut the crap, Cameron" She waved at the waitress. Camille ordered a full breakfast. Cameron asked just for a refill. As soon as the waitress left with the order Camille moved her concentration back to Cameron "What's the deal with you, you're not your usual self tonight... You let me bring you to a club. On a Friday night... How long have you been in love with Kirsten?"

"What?"

Camille looked at him and raised an eyebrow in response.

"Is it that obvious?" He scratched his neck looking inside his coffee mug.

"Not to her. Don't worry. So. Do you want to talk?"

"Not really"

"Oh come on. We've gone this far..."

He looked outside the windows. A group of friends were leaving the club. A couple was holding hands. He gave up. "I guess I realized it when Liam showed up. I felt like I had lost something that didn't even belong to me in the first place. How can it be? How can you feel the loss of someone who's right in front of you?"

"I don't know. I get out the door before I get too far"

"Is that what happened tonight with Linus? Is that why you ran? You were getting too close?"

She almost spit her coffee.

"You can be pretty obvious too" Cameron said taking a sip from his mug.

"I just don't want to screw it up but I know eventually I will, so what's the point?"

They stayed in silence for a moment.

"What are you going to do?" Camille asked.

"I have to let her go". He smiled with his lips but his eyes were filled with sorrow. "Tonight I had my selfish night. I let my feelings for her run wild through me and it's now time to say goodbye. Tomorrow I can be there for her, as a friend. And that's going to be enough. It has to."

Suddenly everything around her started to shake. She heard Camille in the lab calling her name "KIRSTEN! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!"

"I need more time"

"There is no time! Cameron is seizing and he has stopped breathing! Get out. NOW!"

She insert her username and pin code quickly and jumped out of the fish tank. When she reached him, Ayo had the defibrillator in her hands.

"CLEAR" she yelled.

It didn't work the first time. She tried again. Nothing. Kirsten was shaking. Third time. A blip and a wave on the screen interrupted the silence. He was back. Kirsten fell on her knees.

"We need to get him to the hospital" Maggie said. "Ayo, come with me, everyone else stay here" she expected Kirsten to say something but she didn't. Camille helped her up and put a towel around her. She sat down.

"What did you see?"

"It was all my fault"


	11. Chapter 11 Say Anything Epilogue

It had been a week since the day Kirsten stitched into Cameron's consciousness.

After Cameron woke up in the hospital, Maggie gave everyone some time off. Even if she didn't want to admit it, after all they'd been through, she thought it was the least she could do. There was no imminent danger now that the threat was under control. The night that everything went down –that's what she called it - she received a message from a burner phone with some coordinate that led her and her team to a shed in the woods, just outside of the city. There she found three men tied up and a note saying "You're welcome". Later on that day she found out they were the same men who tried to kidnap Cameron a couple of hours before. She had been around too long not to know that it wasn't over yet. She also knew there were at least two different groups of people interested in the program, and the best thing to do, for now, was to let them fight against each other.

Cameron was still in the hospital. It took longer than expected to his system to shake off the drug that put him into a coma. The wounds caused by the car accident were more severe than expected, but his body was healing fast. His spirit, however, was still crushed. Even Fisher showing up in his hospital gown with two apple juices had no effect.

Since Cameron begged Maggie not to tell his parents he was in the hospital, Camille and Linus went to visit him every day, afraid to leave him alone for even a second.

When Cameron first woke up he didn't know where he was. It took him a while to realize he was in a hospital. The pain that racked his entire body was the only reminder that what had happened wasn't a bad dream.

"Thank you doctor" he heard Camille saying just outside his door. "At least some good news" she whispered to Linus, but loud enough for Cameron to hear. He kept his eyes closed.

"Yeah" Linus exhaled exhausted. "I mean, all of that... for nothing... How's Kirsten doing?" He asked Camille.

"Honestly... I don't know. She locked herself in her bedroom. I guess I should feel upset but I understand. All she's been through... and we're exactly where we were before. No memories of her past and no way to find out who's after us. "

The news of his failure took Cameron by surprise. He knew from the beginning the chance it would work was slim, but he hoped... He usually would't do that, but this time he did... and worst of all: he caused someone else to hope as well. Kirsten. He promised her she would get back the memories that were stolen from her, but instead he failed her.

"How long is it going to take?" Camille asked looking at Cameron from the door.

"The Doctor said he should be waking up any minute now".

Cameron kept his eyes closed pretending to be asleep, he didn't want to talk. He didn't want to deal with them feeling sorry for him, saying that everything is going to be alright to make him feel better. He didn't deserve it.

Linus and Camille visited him every day and the conversation was always the same: They would ask him how he was doing and he would answer he was doing fine but it was clear he wasn't, so they pretended and started talking about the weather and the fact that the rainy season was coming, their plans for halloween, what they had for dinner the night before,... He hated it. He just wanted them to go and let him be. He needed someone to say to him to man up and leave the hospital already. He needed Kirsten. But she wasn't there. She never visited him. Camille and Linus were always careful not to mention her name or something that could lead to talk about her.

One day it was all he could take.

"How's Kirsten?" he asked while eating his jello.

Camille and Linus looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"She... She's sorry she couldn't make it today too... She wants..."

"Yeah" he interrupted her. He put down the jello. "I'm sorry, my head is killing me... You should go" he said slipping under his covers and turning his back on them.

"Okay, sorry. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He gave them no answer.

Kirsten's mood wasn't any better. She spent all her days in her room, sneaking out at night for a quick snack. It was clear she was dealing with something and Camille wanted to give her her space. In a normal situation she would not have let her alone until she knew what was bothering her, but this was different. Even if Kirsten would have opened up to her, she wasn't sure what would be the right thing to say. Cameron probably knew. These two needed each other more than ever and Camille was tired of being the only one who knew that.

It was 9:30 pm and Camille was shuffling through a magazine without paying attention, she kept looking at the clock on the wall. Finally the ticking of the clock get interrupted by a knock. She opened the door and it was Linus.

"Hey it looks like I got lucky" He said motioning at something behind him "It looks like it's going to rain pretty soon, but I got what you asked for from the lab."

He gave her a a folder. "Thank you. Come in" she said moving from the door to let him in. She put the folder on the kitchen counter without paying much attention to it. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, whatever you're having is fine with me" He took off his jacket and sat on the couch. "How's Rapunzel?" he nodded in the direction of Kirsten's bedroom.

"Still locked in her tower" Camille answered pouring two generous glassed of red wine. "How's the evil queen back at the castle?" she joined him on the couch and gave him a glass.

"More wicked than ever... Especially after what happened today".

"Why? What happened?" She asked faking some interest on the topic.

"Cameron showed up today". He got her attention.

"Wait what? I thought he had to stay at the hospital for a couple more days!", she said putting down her glass.

"He didn't get the memo apparently. He checked himself out this morning and he came to work only to give his resignation."

"What?"

A blast, coming from Kirsten's room, made them jump. They looked at each other wondering if they should investigate. After a couple of seconds and some more slamming Kirsten stormed out of her room. She was wearing a pair of jeans and her pyjama top. She passed by them without even bothering to say hello, grabbed her jacket and in a second she was out.

Camille smiled and walked to the kitchen to refill her glass. With the tip of her fingers she slid the folder Linus brought her into the trash can. " And that's how it's done" she said triumphantly.

Linus smiled back "You totally pulled a Miss Bennet Move." * [see notes]

"A what?"

"Nothing" he said taking another sip, trying to keep his mouth shut.

Cameron was watching the tv when someone started knocking on his door with such an insistence it could only be one person. He got up from the couch and opened the door to find a very irritated Kirsten.

"Hey, hey, hey... Keep it down Fire Brigade. I live here and there are people that know me."

"Oh, do they now? Tell me the name of the old lady that lives next door" she crossed her arms.

"Mrs... Dou...btfire?" he murmured.

"Nice try, Champ."

"I said people know me not that I know people... I'm working on it!" he rubbed his neck.

"Is that why you quit the Stitchers Program? So you could focus more time and energy on your social skills?"

She looked at him impatiently. He knew she had no intention of lowering her voice, so he took her arm, pulled her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Are you planning to expose the program to the whole building?" he asked lowering his voice.

"Why would you care. You left."

"The fact that I quit doesn't mean I don't care"

"It's a weird way to show it"

"Yes." He had enough of her tone "Just like not visiting a friend at the hospital."

She didn't expect him to say that. She didn't know what to expect. She just wanted him not to leave the program. She wanted everything to go back to the way it was before.

"So I don't show up with a bouquet of cheesy flowers like I did for my mom when I was a kid, and you decide to quit?"

"You know it's not because of that" he said caught off guard.

"Tell me why then" fire in her eyes.

He answered without thinking. "It's not a good idea for me to be around you right now"

His words felt like a slap. They were so sincere it hurt.

"I'm sorry" he said looking down. He was sorry he wasn't enough. He failed her by not being able to get her memories back and find out who was after them. He failed her by not being able to be around her without feeling like he wanted to be more. He failed her by being just too damn human.

"I saw it" she whispered. He raised his eyes not sure what she was talking about. "I was in your head and... I was everywhere. I didn't know..."

All that time he thought she didn't visit him because she was mad at him for not being able to show her the way while in his head but it was quite the opposite. It was because of what she saw. Just when he thought it couldn't be worse than it was...

"How could I come visit you in the hospital when I knew you were laying in that bed because of me?" She made a step forward, and he felt like he was trapped. "Cameron. You risked your life just to give me my memory back. How could I show up after all you did, and be... me".

Someone in his head answered that question for him "It would have been enough. You'll always be enough" but the words didn't make it out of his mouth.

"Your memories of me, your feelings... they were pulling me in every direction. I was seeing everything through your eyes and I could feel what you felt..." She stopped. "I didn't find the door. All that you did for me was for nothing..." she waited for him to speak but he didn't say a word "Say something" she needed to hear him say he forgave her.

"You'd better go now." was all he managed to say. He was hurting and he didn't want her to see it. He felt as vulnerable as never before. He looked at her, lifting up his chin and tightening his back, trying to not to show his feelings.

She turned around and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Cameron couldn't believe what just happened. Not only did his plan not work, but he showed her his feelings and she rejected them. Suddenly a snippet of their conversation flashed back in his ears.

"So I don't show up with a bouquet of cheesy flowers like I did for my mom when I was a kid and you decide to quit?"

Did she actually remember being in the hospital with her mom?

"It was't a door" he realized. Ed was using a metaphor. His connection with her allowed her to feel and her feelings opened up her mind to her memories. They were coming back. It had worked.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed his converse and ran after Kirsten. When he reached her she was stepping out the main door of the building and it was pouring rain. She kept walking like she didn't even notice.

"Kirsten" he called but she kept walking. He started running "Kirsten, wait a minute" she stopped still giving him her back. "Kirsten" he repeated again and touched her shoulder. She shook his hand away and turned to face him.

"Kirsten, about the hospital..."

"I thought we were done with the topic."

"No, listen..."

"No, you listen." She was furious. "No, I didn't visit you at the hospital and no, I didn't find that damn door, I didn't even know what to look for or what to expect because you had decided on your own. You said to me we were partners, partners don't do that... Partners don't leave the other behind. One minute you were there, the next you were laying in the corpse cassette unconscious and I was stitching into your mind and I didn't know, because you didn't tell me. You wanted me to trust you but you've never been honest with me. You never told me and suddenly I felt it. I saw myself through your eyes and I never noticed... I didn't know Cameron, I didn't know..." She was ranting. He had never seen her like this, so... vulnerable.

He looked at her, unable to speak. She was completely wet under the rain and he could swear he saw tears in her eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I feel it..." she wasn't able to say the word but they both knew what she was talking about. "I know how it feels now and I can't process it. It's too much and I want to let it go but now... you're everywhere."

He stepped forward like he was hypnotized.

"What are you doing?" She asked defensively.

"Let me show you." He took one step closer breaking the distance between them. Their eyes were locked into each other. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world. He brought his lips closer to hers stopping for a second, just a breath away from her lips, to take it all in and then he closed the distance. He kissed her softly and then he smiled on her lips. She put her arms around his neck.

"About the..." he started, but she kissed him once more. Anything he had to say could wait. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they kept kissing under the rain like it was the most normal thing in the world and probably it was...

* * *

Parked on the other side of the street there was a black car. Liam was behind the wheel.

"She solved Ed's riddle. She found the door and she's getting her memory back." he said with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I wanted it to be you. You can protect her from what is coming". A blonde woman dressed in black was sitting in the back watching at the scene from behind her sun glasses.

"I think she's in good hands, Ma'am. He's the right person for the job. When you love someone, you will do anything to protect them," he said keep looking at the street ahead.

"I agree. But love goes both ways." She went quiet for a moment. "Well, I guess as her mother I should be happy for her... Let's go now, Liam... We have a lot of work to do"

 **THE END**


End file.
